Tears of Rose
by amariys
Summary: Kise membangun sangkar delusi di sekitar dirinya sendiri. Aomine mencerabut sayapnya tanpa sadar. Keduanya terikat dalam permainan yang seolah tak akan berakhir dan keadaan hanya diperparah oleh kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi. AoKise. Mature theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: **Tears of Rose (1/?)

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **5947 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, OCs.

**Pairing: **Unrequited AoKise, AoMomo (implikasi)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Disney, BMW dan cerita asli Putri Tidur pun bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Kise membangun sangkar delusi di sekitar dirinya sendiri. Aomine mencerabut sayapnya tanpa sadar. Keduanya terikat dalam permainan yang seolah tak akan berakhir dan keadaan hanya diperparah oleh kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi. AoKise. Mature theme.

**Warning: **Prostitusi, adegan seks yang eksplisit, kata-kata kasar, penyalahgunaan obat.

**A/N: **Cerita ini dibuat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat sebulan lebih untuk Moero—maksud saya, Hana-chin. (BeliefinFlower). Selamat ulang tahun! Fanfiksi ini juga sebagai penembusan rikues Hana-chin tentang lagu VII dan saya mohon maaf jika penginterpretasian saya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan. Selain itu, fanfiksi ini juga dibuat untuk memenuhi rikues salah satu pembaca yang meminta saya menulis cerita rate-M dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Saya menulis cerita ini masih dalam rangka Nanowrimo, jadi mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin akan ditemukan.

* * *

**[**_**Inilah awal kisah tentang perasaan yang terdistorsi; suara-suara asing yang mengharapkan hal yang tak nyata.**_**]**

Kamar hotel itu gelap, namun tidak senyap. Dari dalam, terdengar suara lenguhan yang diiringi suara vulgar kulit yang saling menampar satu sama lain. Jika saja hotel ini hanyalah losmen murahan, sudah tentu suara deritan ranjang tua akan ikut memeriahkan suasana. Selubung hitam pekat seolah sengaja diletakkan di sana, meskipun kamar hotel berbintang lima memiliki lebih dari cukup lampu untuk menerangi ruangan, seolah kedua insan yang saling bertaut tubuh tidak ingin dunia melihat perbuatan dosa mereka.

Dari celah gorden yang sedikit tersibak, cahaya perak pucat menyusup masuk, untuk sesaat memberikan dunia kesempatan mengintip kedua manusia yang asyik-masyuk di atas ranjang. Cahaya itu terjatuh menimpa kulit putih susu seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak tertutup sehelai pun benang. Pemuda itu bergerak naik-turun, dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan tiap kali ia menurunkan berat tubuhnya, erangan yang akan membuat para orang tua menutup telinga anak-anak mereka lolos dari bibirnya.

Di bawahnya, seorang pria—dengan postur tubuh yang jauh lebih tegas untuk sekadar panggilan pemuda—menggeram rendah. Kedua tangannya menahan pinggang si pirang, sesekali meremas bokong telanjangnya dan mendesah puas saat tubuh si pirang menekannya dengan semakin erat. Gerakan tubuh mereka semakin cepat sekarang. Masing-masing dapat merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang akan menyapu akal sehat mereka segera datang.

"A-aah, T-Toudou-_san_—kumohon, lepaskan aku!"

Permintaan itu disuarakan dengan lirih, sedikit tercekat di akhir oleh isakan tertahan. Tubuh pemuda yang berada di atas menggelinjang, kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di dada telanjang si pria terkepal erat. Air mata terlihat menggenang di ujung bulu mata lentiknya dan sungguh, demi pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini, Toudou akan rela membayar ratusan dolar.

"Kau harus memohon lebih indah lagi kalau kau ingin aku melepaskan ini, Ryou," Toudou menyengir. Satu tangannya meninggalkan pinggang si pirang yang dipanggil Ryou sebelum meremas kasar ereksinya yang terlihat hampir ungu karena _cock ring_ terpasang di pangkalnya. Jeritan yang Ryou hasilkan terdengar seperti musik di telinganya; hasrat Toudou semakin terbakar.

"T-Toudou-_san_ ... k-kumohon," kembali Ryou memohon. Kali ini ia sama sekali tidak mencoba menahan isak tangis. Ia membungkuk sebisa mungkin, menyapukan ciuman-ciuman yang dipenuhi rasa frustrasi ke seluruh bagian tubuh Toudou yang bisa ia jamah. "Kumohon ... lepaskan aku. Bukankah aku sudah menjadi anak baik untukmu?"

Ryou mengangkat wajah. Dua manik emasnya nyaris terlihat hitam saat iris termakan pupil yang berdilatasi karena nafsu. Air mata menggenangi pelupuknya, menangkap cahaya perak pucat yang menyusup dari celah gorden dan membuat irisnya nyaris terlihat emas. Rambut pirang Ryou yang biasanya tertata rapi kini terlihat berantakan; tanda-tanda merah menghiasi kulit putih susunya yang sebelumnya tak bercela. Tak berlebihan jika Ryou dikenal sebagai Malaikat Jatuh di luar sana.

Kini, malaikat itu jatuh ke pelukan Toudou. Ia hampir tersenyum—puas dengan pencapaiannya—dan jika saja ia tidak mengingat aturan dasar yang Ryou berikan kepada semua kliennya, ia pasti telah melumat bibir polos Ryou. Alih-alih, ia harus memuaskan diri dengan membubuhkan kecupan pada pipi porselennya, mencicipi jejak asin air mata yang tertinggal di sana.

"Aah, kau benar. Kau telah menjadi anak baik, Ryou. Baiklah, kali ini kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu."

Dalam kegelapan yang menyembunyikan sosok mereka, Toudou sekejap berkhayal menangkap senyum manis yang Ryou berikan setelahnya. Kemudian, dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia menarik _cock ring_ yang menahan klimaks Ryou lepas, diikuti dorongan tajam pinggulnya. Semua itu berhasil membuat napas Ryou tercekat sebelum—sepersekian detik setelahnya—tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat dan cairan yang hangat dan lengket membasahi abdominal mereka.

Liang Ryou seketika menjadi sangat sempit dan Toudou tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk ikut tersapu dalam puncak kenikmatan. Ia mencengkeram pinggang Ryou dengan sangat erat saat ejakulasi. Si pirang sendiri hanya bergumam malas, tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kenyataan Toudou mencapai puncak saat masih di dalam tubuhnya. Lagipula, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini, karena itulah ia meminta Toudou memakai kondom sebelum aktivitas ranjang mereka.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berusaha menenangkan debar jantung yang terlalu cepat dan meraup oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-paru yang kelaparan. Andai mereka sepasang kekasih, ini adalah saat mereka saling merengkuh satu sama lain hanya untuk merasakan kedekatan bersama pasangan. Puas setelah larut dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang menyisakan malas sehingga keintiman terasa lebih wajar. Sayangnya, mereka bukan dan tidak akan menjadi kekasih.

Ryou selalu menjadi yang pertama pulih dalam keadaan seperti ini, seolah pekerjaan telah membuatnya terbiasa dengan semua aktivitas mereka. Ia lantas mengangkat diri, hanya sedikit mengernyit saat kejantanan Toudou yang terbungkus kondom keluar dari tubuhnya dengan suara licin. Ia turun dari kasur dan meregangkan otot-otot yang lemas setelah 'aktivitas berat' mereka, sama sekali tidak malu akan ketelanjangannya. Kakinya melangkah dengan sedikit kaku ke meja di sisi ranjang, tempat sebuah amplop cokelat tebal dan ponselnya diletakkan.

Ia mengambil ponsel terlebih dahulu—mengenali lampu tanda pesan masuk yang menyala—dan mengecek isinya dengan malas, menduga hanya akan mendapat pesan dari para kliennya. Tapi, tidak. Tidak, tidak. Ia salah total. Untuk sesaat, manik matanya membulat. Ia menatap layar ponsel yang berpendar tanpa berkedip, sebelum senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa gelembung kegembiraan menguasainya dan jika saja ia tidak mengingat dengan siapa ia kini berada, pemuda yang dipanggil Ryou itu pasti telah melompat kegirangan.

"Mendapat berita bagus, eh? Kau bahkan tidak melirik amplop yang kutinggalkan."

Dari arah ranjang, suara parau Toudou dapat terdengar. Ryou melirik dari ekor matanya, senyum cerah masih terbias di wajah. "Hanya sedikit kabar dari teman lama! Toudou-san tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu~" ia menggoda, walaupun tangannya masih dengan cepat mengetikkan balasan. Hanya setelah ia mendapat pemberitahuan pesan terkirimlah ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan mengambil amplop cokelat tebal di sampingnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga amplop cokelat itu dirobek terbuka, lalu Ryou menghitung lembaran dolar di dalamnya dengan cekatan. Alisnya sedikit melengkung saat ia selesai menghitung. Ia tertawa, pelan dan palsu, sebelum berbalik menghadap ranjang.

"Apa kau salah menghitung, Toudou-_san_? Ada $150 di sini, padahal aku hanya memasang tarif $100. Bahkan untuk tip, kurasa kau memberikan terlalu banyak."

"Aku hanya memberikan yang kau pantas dapatkan. Lagipula, hanya $50 tidak berarti banyak bagiku."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku iri!" Ryou kembali tergelak. Ia meletakkan lembaran dolar itu kembali ke atas meja dan seketika perilakunya berubah. Diawali dengan tatapan seduktif, ia kemudian merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, dengan sengaja menggoyangkan bokongnya di udara. Ia menelusuri tubuh polos Toudou perlahan sambil sesekali menggesekkan badannya, dan saat mereka telah sejajar, ia berbisik parau di telinga Toudou, "Untuk $50, kau bisa mendapatkan satu ronde lagi, Toudou-san dan bukankah kau beruntung? Aku sedang tidak membawa kondom cadangan."

Siapa pun tak mungkin menolak seduksi seperti itu, terutama saat dijanjikan kesempatan merasakan tubuh panas Ryou yang menekan tanpa pembatas apapun. Toudou menelan ludah, instingnya mengatakan ia tak seharusnya terjerat dalam permainan sang inkubus, tapi hasratnya tak lagi terbendung. Logika tak memiliki tempat di sini, maka ia memutuskan untuk kehilangan akal.

Tawa yang terdengar mengejek lepas dari bibir Ryou saat punggungnya menyentuh ranjang dengan keras. Manik matanya berkilat jenaka, tapi kemudian kelopaknya terpejam saat Toudou kembali memasuki liangnya dalam satu gerakan cepat. Ia memalingkan wajah, tak berniat berpartisipasi dalam babak tambahan ini. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada pengirim pesan di ponselnya dan tiba-tiba, dari celah gorden yang terbuka, ia merasa dapat melihat bintang di langit hitam yang mulai melemah.

* * *

To: Kise Ryouta

From: Aomine Daiki

Subject: (no subject)

Kise, kita harus bertemu. Luangkan jadwalmu yang padat dengan para klienmu. Beri aku kabar kapan dan di mana aku bisa menemuimu.

To: Aomine Daiki

From: Kise Ryouta

Subject: (no subject)

Posesif Aomine-_cchi_ selalu membuatku berdebar~ temui aku besok, jam 1900 di tempat kerjaku. Jangan memakai seragammu. Kita akan membicarakan bayaranku di sana~

To: Kise Ryouta

From: Aomine Daiki

Subject: (no subject)

Candaanmu sungguh tak lucu.

* * *

Satu hal yang Aomine pahami: masa depan tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Ia bukan Kise yang sering membual tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara mereka di masa depan, tapi ia juga tidak pernah mengira perguliran waktu akan mengubah mereka seperti ini. Ironis, mengingat Kise, si optimis di antara mereka, justru menjadi yang paling berubah di antara mereka—dan bukan dalam pengertian yang baik.

Rasa bersalah selalu hadir tiap kali Aomine memikirkan hal itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa bertanggungjawab atas perubahan pada diri Kise dan jika bisa, mungkin ia sudah memutar aliran waktu untuk merombak kesalahannya. Bagaimanapun, hal itu mustahil Aomine lakukan, maka ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pemikiran bodohnya saat gedung tempat Kise bekerja tampak di hadapannya.

_Bekerja_. Heh, bahkan tanpa disuarakan pun hal itu terdengar konyol. Kise memilih sebuah klub mewah yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka. Gedung itu dimiliki oleh kelompok yakuza paling berpengaruh di kota ini. Keamanan dan kerahasiaan menjadi barang dagang, bersama dengan gadis-gadis maupun pemuda-pemuda cantik yang bisa dipilih sesuka hati selama pembeli memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar mereka. Di gedung ini, Kise hanyalah salah satu komoditi dagang—dan ia menyebutnya bekerja. Kise memang tidak pernah bisa melucu.

Aomine menuruti saran Kise dan alih-alih memakai seragam polisinya, ia kini mengenakan setelan kemeja mahal dan celana bahan yang dilengkapi pantofel hitam. Ia terlihat seperti eksekutif dan merasa seperti pecundang. Tapi hal itu sepadan dengan kesempatan bertemu Kise yang ia dapatkan. Penjaga pintu memberhentikannya dan meminta identitas—Aomine memberikannya identitas palsu serta 'tiket masuk' yang Kise kirimkan lewat surel sebelumnya—sebelum membiarkannya masuk. Ketegangan di tubuh Aomine mengendur. Satu masalah telah teratasi.

Kakinya lantas melangkah mantap di atas lantai marmer yang mengkilap. Alunan melodi piano memanjakan telinganya, melatari dengung obrolan dari para tamu berpakaian mahal yang memenuhi ruangan. Aomine tidak menghabiskan waktu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok pirang yang telah sangat ia kenal.

Sayangnya, menemukan Kise di antara kerumunan ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aomine menggeram dan ia sudah hendak mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Kise saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang itu di meja bar. Kedua tungkai Aomine melangkah cepat menuju bar, bibirnya terbuka untuk memanggil nama Kise—hanya untuk menelan perkataannya kembali saat ia melihat Kise tidak sendirian.

Tidak. Kise tidak sendirian. Lebih tepatnya, ia terlihat _sibuk_ memagutkan bibir dengan orang asing berambut pirang-emas yang nyaris membuat Aomine buta. Di hadapannya, Aomine melihat Kise memejamkan mata, bibirnya terbuka dan Aomine membayangkan desahan terdengar saat ia menautkan lidahnya dengan orang asing itu. Udara di sekitar Aomine seolah menipis. Dadanya terasa sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang tiba-tiba dicuri darinya dan sesaat, ia mengira dunia telah tersapu dari bawah kakinya.

Tapi kemudian Kise membuka mata—perlahan, bulu mata lentiknya bergetar bak sayap rapuh kupu-kupu—dan tatapannya segera menemukan sosok Aomine. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, iris cokelat madu berbinar senang. Kise melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan si pria asing tanpa membuang waktu dan berjalan—dengan lompatan kecil di tiap langkahnya—mendekati Aomine.

Satu bagian kecil dari Aomine mati saat melihatnya.

"Aomine-_cchi_!"

Tuhan, bukankah dunia sungguh tidak adil? Bahkan senyum dan keceriaan yang Kise tunjukkan saat melihatnya tidak berubah, seolah sebelumnya ia tidak baru saja membiarkan orang lain menjamah bibirnya. Aomine ingin mengoyak senyum itu dari wajah Kise, tapi di satu sisi ia bersyukur Kise yang ia kenal belum benar-benar mati. Senyum yang hadir di wajahnya tidak secerah lengkung di bibir Kise, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup bagi si pirang.

"Kau datang tepat waktu! Tumben sekali! Dan," Kise memindai penampilan Aomine dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan seksama, sebelum bersiul pelan. "kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian seperti ini! Benar-benar tampan, sampai aku tidak akan keberatan memberikanmu pelayanan gratis."

"Jangan berkata bodoh, Kise," Aomine menggerutu walaupun rona merah dapat terlihat samar di wajahnya; memancing tawa lepas dari Kise. Ia memutar bola matanya ringan sebelum mengacak helaian pirang Kise tanpa berpikir. Ia baru menyadari tindakannya itu bodoh saat tawa Kise dengan segera lenyap, tergantikan dengan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Aomine berdeham untuk menutupi kecanggungan itu. Ia menarik tangannya perlahan, menangkap sensasi saat tiap helaian pirang lolos dari sela-sela jemarinya. "Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain? Aku tidak suka bicara di tempat seramai ini." Ia mengedarkan pandangan lamat-lamat ke seluruh ruangan, menandai tatapan menyelidik dari hampir seluruh tamu di sana—dan yang sedikit membuat Aomine terkejut, beberapa bahkan terlihat ... cemburu?

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang." Senyum di wajah Kise telah kembali, hanya saja kali ini ada kesedihan yang membayangi senyum itu. Sayang, ia telah memalingkan wajah sebelum Aomine dapat menelisik alasan di balik kesedihan itu. Kise mengapit lengan si rambut biru dan setengah menariknya ke arah bar untuk memastikan Aomine tidak melarikan diri.

Erangan sebal hampir lolos dari Aomine kalau saja ia tidak menggigit bibir tepat pada waktunya. Kise, si bodoh itu, justru membawa Aomine tepat ke hadapan si pria asing yang sebelumnya mencumbunya. Seolah ia sengaja membuat Aomine kesal (walaupun sebetulnya Kise tidak mungkin tahu Aomine tidak menyukai pria itu. Lagipula, ia hanya menyimpan kekesalannya dalam hati).

"Al! _Hey_, _can I go with this man for a while? I don't have any customer today!_"

Kise membuka percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris yang sangat lancar, membuat Aomine menatapnya seolah baru pertama kali mengenal si pirang. Sejak kapan Kise begitu fasih berbahasa asing?!

"_Are you sure you will be alright with this gentleman_, Ryou?" Si pria asing—Al—bertanya dengan ringan. Seulas senyum tersimpul di wajahnya, suatu kontras dengan manik biru langitnya yang menatap Aomine dengan begitu dingin.

"_It's fine_, _it's fine_. _I've known him since a long time and he won't suddenly kill me or anything. Besides, don't you think he has real delicious body, eh~?_"

Lagi, Aomine dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia mungkin tidak sefasih Kise dalam berbahasa asing, tapi ia masih dapat memahami perkataan Kise—dan kalaupun tidak, lirikan nakal yang Kise berikan kepadanya memperjelas semuanya.

"_You've always been so naughty_," Al menghela napas berat seolah menyesali kelakuan Kise sebelum menyeringai. Nampaknya ia telah terbiasa menanggapi permintaan kekanakkan Kise. Ia akhirnya melepaskan Aomine dari tatapan dinginnya dan manik birunya berubah hangat saat bertemu pandang dengan manik cokelat madu Kise. "_Just make sure you don't give him too much discount, okay? I'll see you tomorrow_."

"_Yes, sir, you got it, Sir!_" Kise mengangguk mantap. "_You're the best, Al. Thank you_!" Lanjutnya sebelum sekali lagi menarik Aomine; kali ini menuju pelataran parkir.

Seulas senyum masih terlihat di wajah Al, tapi saat Kise telah benar-benar memunggunginya, senyum itu lenyap. Sekali lagi pandangannya bertumbuk dengan Aomine. "_Take care of him for me, Boy. If you damage him, you can be sure I will ruin your life._"

Kalimat itu nyaris tidak tertangkap oleh telinga Aomine, tapi peringatan dalam nada rendah Al lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Aomine yakin ia tidak main-main. Aomine mendelik ke arah pria asing itu, merasa kesal ia tidak dapat memberikan balasan karena keterbatasan bahasa. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya memberikan gestur kasar dengan tangannya sebelum menuruti tarikan dari Kise.

* * *

"Siapa dia?"

"Alphonse, maksudmu? Dia bosku, sekaligus pemilik klub tempatku bekerja. Aku menduga dia pemimpin keluarga mafia di Amerika yang bekerjasama dengan yakuza di sini, tapi secara personal, kurasa dia tidak terlalu kejam."

"Dia menjadikanmu komoditi dagang dan kau tetap menganggapnya tidak kejam. Hebat seka—tunggu, ini mobilmu? Kau mengendarai BMW?!"

"Mm, secara teknis, ini mobil Al; tapi dia selalu membiarkanku membawanya kapan pun aku mau. Jadi, secara tidak langsung ini mobilku."

"... _Fuck_. Kau pasti anak kesayangannya kalau dia sampai memberikanmu mobil semahal ini. Apa yang kauberikan sebagai balasan? Tubuhmu setiap malam? Atau ciuman seperti yang tadi kaubagi bersamanya?"

"... Aomine-_cchi_, kautahu kau terdengar seperti apa?"

"Ah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terdengar seperti kekasih yang cemburu dan bukankah itu sangat lucu? Karena satu, kau bukan kekasihku dan dua, kau sendiri sudah punya istri, jadi sebaiknya kaututup mulut sialanmu dan segera naik atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

"... Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi aku lebih menyukai Kise yang dulu."

"Selamat kalau begitu, karena kau sudah terlambat beberapa tahun dan Kise yang dulu kaukenal sudah tidak akan kembali."

* * *

Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan kesunyian yang berat. Kise memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada jalanan di hadapannya sedangkan Aomine memilih untuk menatap nanar ke luar jendela. Lampu kota berubah menjadi garis cahaya samar saat mobil Kise melaju kencang di jalanan aspal dan deru halus mobil itu hampir membuai Aomine. Sayangnya, sebelum kesadarannya sempat benar-benar menghilang, Kise telah berbelok menuju lingkungan apartemen mewah.

Ia tidak lagi terkejut saat Kise memarkirkan mobil dan menyuruhnya turun. Lagipula, bahkan sejak mereka masih SMA Kise telah memiliki apartemen mewah karena pekerjaannya sebagai model. Melihat Kise dikelilingi kemewahan bukan lagi hal yang baru baginya. Aomine mengikuti Kise saat ia menaiki lift menuju lantai 10 dan menunggu dengan sabar saat Kise membuka pintu apartemennya dan memasukan kode keamanan.

Apartemen yang gelap segera berubah cerah saat Kise menyalakan lampu ruangan. Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal dalam ruangan, memastikan Aomine melakukan hal yang sama, sebelum melangkah masuk melewati _genkan_.

"Kita bisa bicara di ruang tamu, kalau kau mau."

Aomine mengangguk menyetujui saran Kise. Ia mengekor di belakang si tuan rumah saat Kise menunjukkan jalan ke ruang tamu yang tiga kali lebih besar dari ruang tamu di rumah Aomine. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencatat bahwa walaupun luas, tapi apartemen Kise hampir terlihat tidak ditinggali. Tidak ada televisi ataupun rak buku di sana. Pigura-Pigura foto yang Aomine kira akan ia temukan pun sama sekali tidak terlihat dan bahkan tidak ada karpet yang melapisi lantai apartemen itu. Furnitur yang ada di sana hanyalah sepasang sofa kulit berwarna hitam dan meja kaca panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Selebihnya, ruang tamu itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan luas yang terlihat kosong dengan meja bar dan pintu partisi dengan kaca buram yang membatasinya dengan dapur.

"Duduk saja dulu. Aku akan mengambil minuman. Bir atau air mineral, mana yang kau mau?"

"Air mineral. Aku tidak ke sini untuk bertamu, Kise."

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku soal itu. Untung saja aku tidak repot-repot menyiapkan kudapan." Kise menjawab sarkastis sebelum menghilang di balik pintu partisi menuju dapur.

Setelah itu, Aomine mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa kulit yang ada di ruangan. Perhatiannya dengan segera teralihkan oleh botol obat tanpa label yang ada di atas meja kaca di hadapannya. Penasaran, ia mengambil botol obat itu dan membukanya. Ia mengendus isi botol itu sekali, hidungnya segera mengernyit setelahnya. Bau itu familiar. Kecurigaannya bertambah; Aomine lantas menuang satu tablet putih tanpa pengenal dari dalam botol dan mengusapkan jari di permukaan tablet sebelum mencicipi serbuk putih yang menempel di ujung jarinya.

Dugaannya benar. Benda yang ada di tangannya adalah sebotol penuh ekstasi.

"Kau tahu, mengambil barang orang lain tanpa izin pemiliknya bisa dianggap tindak kriminal."

Suara tenang Kise terdengar dari depan pintu partisi, membuat Aomine sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Manik biru laut Aomine bertemu dengan bola-bola cokelat madu. Rahang Aomine mengeras, kedua alisnya bertaut dan tangannya meremas botol obat di genggamannya dengan semakin kuat.

"Tapi sebelum kaubisa menuntutku, aku sudah akan menangkapmu." Ia berkata, suaranya rendah dan berbahaya tapi Kise bahkan tidak berkedip di bawah tatapan intimidasinya. "Aku tidak tahu kau memakai obat-obatan, Kise."

"Yah, sayangnya, ada banyak yang tidak kauketahui tentangku sekarang, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise mengedikkan bahu. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Aomine, memastikan ada cukup jaral di antara mereka, sebelum meletakkan botol air mineral di atas meja dan mengambil botol obat dari tangan Aomine. "Lagipula, apa pedulimu kalau aku menjadi pecandu? Sebelum ini, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku selama tiga tahun terakhir, jadi kurasa kau tak punya hak bertingkah seperti kau memikirkanku. "

Perkataan Kise disampaikan dengan ringan, tapi tetap terasa menusuk. Aomine tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terlukanya, karena kebenaran yang terkandung dalam kalimat itu terlalu berat untuk diakui olehnya. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin Kise melihat raut wajahnya yang kacau. Seharusnya ia ingat hubungan mereka kini telah berubah. Karena itu, percuma saja Aomine menyangkal perkataan Kise—lagipula ia benar, sudah terlambat beberapa tahun baginya untuk mengatakan ia selalu memikirkan Kise. Bahkan sejak perpisahan mereka tiga tahun lalu, tak pernah sekali pun Kise meninggalkan pikirannya.

Jika ia mengatakan semua itu sekarang, Aomine tahu Kise hanya akan menertawakannya.

Di sisinya, Kise mengesah berat. "Sudahlah. Kau tidak datang ke sini untuk berargumen. Apa yang kaubutuhkan dariku, Aomine-_cchi_? Aku yakin kauingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanmu denganku."

Aomine menelan ludah—dan semua penyangkalan lain yang mendesak untuk dimuntahkan—dengan susah payah. Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Alasan utama mengapa ia menemui Kise sebagai salah satu detektif di departemen pembunuhan di kepolisian. "Foto-foto ini diambil dari kasus pembunuhan terbuka yang baru-baru ini terjadi," ia mulai menjelaskan, menyebarkan foto-foto itu di atas meja. "Total sudah ada tiga korban yang ditemukan. Semuanya pemuda berusia akhir belasan sampai awal dua puluhan tahun. Berambut cokelat hingga pirang tua dengan iris cokelat hingga _hazel_. Semua korban memiliki ciri fisik yang sama, membuat kami curiga pelaku memiliki gambaran sosok ideal di benaknya. Selain itu, semua korban juga ditemukan dalam posisi yang sama—menegaskan dugaan pelakunya satu orang."

"Mm, tubuh mereka memang disusun dengan sangat rapi ... dan apa itu yang mereka pegang? Setangkai mawar hitam?" Kise bertanya. Ia memicingkan mata melihat salah satu foto di tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah sekalipun melihat dokumentasi asli perkara kriminal, seolah ia sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti itu.

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat, semua korban diatur seperti tertidur lelap dengan setangkai mawar hitam tersematkan di antara tangan mereka."

"Hmm," Kise kembali meletakkan foto-foto yang telah selesai ia lihat di atas meja. "Lalu? Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku untuk kasus ini?"

"_Well_, selain karena semua korban memiliki penampilan fisik yang mirip denganmu, ada satu persamaan lain dari para korban yang membuatku segera mengingatmu: mereka semua bekerja sebagai pelacur."

Bibir Kise terkulum dalam senyum geli. "Nampaknya kau mendapat kasus Jack The Ripper jaman modern, Aomine-_cchi_~"

"Ya, hanya saja Jack The Ripper kali ini sedikit lebih sopan dengan tidak mencincang para korbannya." Balas Aomine. Ia sudah menduga Kise akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Dan dia lebih menyukai sodomi!" Kise tergelak. "Tapi, tidak. Kurasa ini bukan kasus Jack The Ripper." Ia bergumam, pandangannya kembali memindai foto-foto di atas meja. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan, "Ah, seperti dugaanku. Kondisi tubuh para korban lebih mengingatkanku kepada Putri Tidur."

"Putri Tidur? Maksudmu salah satu dongeng anak-anak buatan Disney itu?"

"... Oh, Aomine-_cchi_, aku benar-benar takjub kebodohanmu sama sekali tidak berubah." Kise menghela napas berat, mengabaikan protes dari Aomine yang merasa terhina, dan mulai menjelaskan, "Putri Tidur bukan hanya cerita yang dibuat oleh Disney. Cerita itu aslinya didongengkan oleh Grimm Brothers dan versi asli cerita itu jauh lebih gelap dari konsep _happily ever after_ yang Disney berikan. Oh, apakah para korban diperkosa sebelum dibunuh?"

Aomine memicingkan mata. "… Tidak. Maksudku, memang ada tanda-tanda hubungan seksual pada tubuh korban, tapi nampaknya hal itu dilakukan secara konsensual. Tidak ada sobekan pada dinding anus korban dan sayangnya kami tidak bisa mendapatkan sampel sperma yang signifikan. Dari mana kau tahu soal itu? Kurasa hal ini belum diberitakan kepada publik."

"Hanya tebakan yang berlandaskan sedikit pengetahuan tentang dongeng anak-anak. Kautahu cerita asli Putri Tidur, Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise bertanya, walaupun ia sudah dapat menebak jawabannya. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat Aomine menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "di cerita aslinya, Putri Tidur tidak terbangun karena ciuman pangeran. Alih-alih, pangeran mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memerkosa sang putri. Sembilan bulan kemudian, sang putri melahirkan dua anak kembar—masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Satu-satunya alasan dia bisa terbangun karena salah satu anaknya mengisap jarinya saat lapar, dengan demikian secara tidak sadar bayi itu telah mengeluarkan duri beracun yang membuat sang putri tertidur.

"Aku hanya menduga si pelaku akan menitikberatkan masalah itu, mengingat para korbannya adalah pelacur. Lagipula, bukankah menurutmu ada ironi yang manis di sana? Cerita Putri Tidur benar-benar dongeng yang paling tepat bagi kami."

"Bagaimana dengan mawar hitam yang ditinggalkan di tubuh korban, kalau begitu? Apa dongeng asli Putri Tidur juga mencantumkan hal itu?"

"Tidak, tapi menurutku mawar diambil dari adaptasi Disney mengenai cerita itu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Putri Aurora sering disamakan dengan mawar, karena itulah sang penyihir melindungi kastil dengan batang mawar yang penuh duri. Sejujurnya, aku justru mengkhawatirkan pemilihan warna mawar yang ditinggalkan."

"Mawar hitam? Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Pengertian kasar mawar hitam adalah 'Kau milikku selamanya', Aomine-_cchi_. Jadi kurasa kau sedang berhadapan dengan maniak yang tidak akan berhenti membunuh sampai dia menemukan targetnya yang sebenarnya."

* * *

Mereka membicarakan mengenai kasus itu untuk beberapa lama, saling melontarkan dugaan dan teori-teori yang mungkin akan membawa mereka lebih dekat ke identitas pelaku, tapi percuma. Tidak ada cukup petunjuk yang bisa didapatkan dari tubuh korban dan, sekejam apapun kalimat ini terdengar, mereka tidak akan bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan hingga ada korban baru yang mungkin akan memberikan petunjuk baru. Setelah beberapa jam menemui jalan buntu, mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk menyudahi pembahasan mereka saat ini.

Kise menyandarkan punggung ke sofa dengan erangan pelan. Ekspresinya terlihat frustrasi karena tidak bisa menemukan jawaban. "Aku akan mencoba mengumpulkan informasi dari para kolegaku dan menyebarkan peringatan, kalau itu tidak masalah?" Kise bertanya sebelum mengambil botol air mineral miliknya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena terlalu banyak bicara.

Sambil membereskan kembali foto-foto para korban, Aomine mengangguk. "Tentu. Hanya saja, kalau bisa aku ingin kau tidak menimbulkan kepanikan. Dan aku akan sangat tertolong kalau kau bisa segera menghubungiku jika menemukan informasi baru."

"Akan kucoba, walaupun mungkin itu akan sedikit sulit. Jadwalku sangat padat, aku tidak yakin akan dapat menghubungimu tanpa membuat para klienku curiga."

"Masukkan aku dalam jadwalmu, kalau begitu. Jadikan aku salah satu klienmu. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang curiga walaupun kau sering bertemu denganku."

Kedua alis Kise merengut. "Kautahu itu berarti kau harus benar-benar membayarku tunai. Apa kau yakin bisa membeliku, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Departemenku mendapat biaya untuk penyelidikan ini. Aku yakin mereka akan setuju memberikanku bantuan dana selama itu bisa membantu kami mendapatkan informasi." Ia menoleh ke Kise. "Bicara soal biaya, kaubilang aku harus membayarmu untuk pertemuan ini. Jadi, berapa yang kauminta? Kuharap tidak terlalu mahal, karena untuk kali ini aku harus menggunakan dana pribadiku."

"Oh, aku tidak ingin kau membayarku dengan uang, Aomine-_cchi_. Karena jujur saja, penghasilanmu selama sebulan pun tidak akan sanggup membeliku."

"Lalu apa yang kau mau? Aku tidak ingin berutang kepadamu."

Perlahan, seulas senyum yang terlihat berbahaya terukir di wajah Kise. Ia menyapu lidah perlahan pada bibirnya; pupilnya melebar menunjukkan hasratnya yang mulai meningkat. Melihat itu, sebuah tanda peringatan menyala nyaring di dalam kepala Aomine.

"_Blowjob_, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise mendengkur seperti kucing yang puas. "Aku ingin kau membiarkanku memberikanmu _blowjob_ sebagai bayaran."

Untuk sesaat, jantung Aomine seolah berhenti berdetak.

* * *

Jika ditanya, Aomine tidak akan bisa menjawab kapan tepatnya Kise berubah. Mereka memang cukup dekat saat masa-masa sekolah—kekalahan menjadi pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagi mereka semua—tapi kemudian saat mereka memasuki jenjang kuliah, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ semakin terpencar. Meskipun mereka masih menyempatkan bertemu setiap sebulan sekali, tapi jarak dan kesibukan masing-masing telah meregangkan hubungan mereka. Diantara para teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai_-nya, Aomine merasa paling dekat dengan Kise (dan Momoi, sebetulnya, tapi gadis itu sudah bersama dengannya sejak kecil, jadi ia tidak masuk hitungan) dan mereka mencoba mempertahankan korespodensi melalui surel ataupun telepon singkat. Tapi tetap saja pertemanan mereka pun terasa mulai berat.

Terutama karena Kise menyukai Aomine—dalam taraf lebih dari sekadar teman—dan mereka berdua mengetahui kenyataan itu dengan baik. Kise telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Aomine lebih dari sekali, tapi setiap saat pengakuannya hanya ditepis ringan oleh pemuda _tan_ itu. Aomine tidak menolaknya, tapi ia tidak juga menerima perasaan Kise. Kemudian, tiga tahun yang lalu Aomine memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Momoi.

Ia tidak memberitahukan keputusannya kepada Kise; tidak cukup tega mematahkan harapan rival nomor satunya itu, sampai akhirnya Momoi mengirimkan undangan pernikahan mereka kepada sang model. Kise tidak hadir di pernikahan mereka. Ia hanya mengirimkan surel yang isinya sebagian besar omong kosong dan Aomine tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kise—sampai ia ditempatkan di departemen barunya dan mendengar berita mengenai klub tempat Kise bekerja.

Sejujurnya, Aomine bukannya tidak menyukai Kise—karena kalau ia memang membenci pemuda itu, Aomine pasti sudah menghindarinya sejak awal Kise menyatakan perasaannya—hanya saja, selama ini Aomine dibesarkan di keluarga konvensional. Homoseksualitas masih menjadi hal tabu baginya dan sebagai anak tunggal, Aomine tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya. Karena itu ia mengambil pilihan yang nampak pasti: menikahi Momoi, teman masa kecilnya, menjadi polisi dan kemudian membesarkan keluarga.

Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah menyangka setiap malam bayang-bayang Kise selalu hadir dalam bunga tidurnya, membuatnya terbakar hasrat melebihi apa yang dirasakannya kepada Momoi—istrinya sendiri.

Mungkin seharusnya sejak awal Aomine tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri. Karena sejak ia paham Kise tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi miliknya, perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu justru mengendap dan menjadi semakin poten. Kini Aomine selalu bercinta dengan Momoi dalam kamar yang gelap, membayangkan surai yang terurai di atas ranjang berwarna pirang alih-alih merah muda. Pengingkaran justru membuat hasrat Aomine terhadap Kise semakin besar dan mungkin karena itulah ia tidak menolak saat Kise menuntunnya menuju kamar.

* * *

Ia tidak menyangka Aomine akan menyetujui permintaannya. Sama sekali tidak.

Karena itu, debar jantungnya yang seolah ingin berlari keluar dari kurungan rongga dadanya saat ia menuntun Aomine ke kamar tidurnya dapat dimaafkan. Imajinasi Kise bermain liar. Ia telah mendambakan kesempatan seperti ini sejak dulu, namun moral dan etika dulu membatasinya dan kini, mengingat adanya cincin yang melingkari jari manis Aomine, ia hampir memupuskan harapan.

Tapi, lihatlah. Di sini ia sekarang, berlutut di depan ranjang tempat Aomine duduk dengan sedikit canggung. Dari posisinya sekarang, Kise hampir sejajar dengan selangkang Aomine; ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa di balik kegugupannya, Aomine juga mengantisipasi apa yang akan ia lakukan. Saliva memenuhi mulut Kise. Ia menelannya dengan susah payah dan, oh, betapa inginnya ia mencumbu Aomine, mencurahkan semua perasaannya yang tidak pernah hilang (tidak, tidak hilang; hanya terkubur dalam) hingga Aomine tidak akan dapat lepas dari cengkeramannya.

Bayangan seorang gadis jelita yang tersenyum manis lalu berkelebat di mata benaknya, membuat Kise sadar ia hampir menjadi terlalu serakah. Seulas senyum selalu menjadi pertahanan utama Kise melawan kekecewaan dan kali ini pun sama saja. Ia meletakkan tangan di atas lutut Aomine yang masih terbungkus celana, jemarinya mengusap perlahan, membuat tubuh Aomine semakin tegang.

"Aku sudah memimpikan hal ini sejak lama, Aomine-_cchi_," ia mengaku dalam bisikan. Bahkan hanya berada sedekat ini dengan Aomine saja telah membuatnya bersemangat. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajah ke selangkang Aomine, meniupkan napasnya di atas kejantanan Aomine yang masih tertutup dan menyeringai saat seluruh tubuh Aomine terlonjak karena sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membuatmu merasa sangat nikmat."

Nada suara Kise menjadi semakin dalam—hampir menyerupai geraman—saat ia membuka kancing celana bahan Aomine dengan cekatan dan menurunkan celana itu hingga ke pergelangan kaki Aomine, mengekspos celana dalam hitam Aomine. Ia baru hendak mengekspos Aomine seutuhnya saat jemari yang kasar karena pekerjaan secara tentatif mengusap puncak kepalanya. Sentuhan itu membuat Kise menengadah, hanya untuk menatap Aomine yang terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak memakai proteksi, Kise. Apa kau tidak punya kondom di sini?"

Manik cokelat madu Kise mengerjap mendengar perkataan Aomine. Ia terkekeh, secara tulus merasa terhibur (dan mungkin sedikit tersentuh) oleh kekhawatiran Aomine. "Tentu aku punya kondom di sini, Aomine-_cchi_. Dengan pekerjaanku, aku harus punya persediaan kondom setiap saat. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau tidak pernah berselingkuh dari Momo-_cchi_ sebelumnya, yang berarti kau tidak mungkin mengidap STD dan tidak ada STD yang ditularkan hanya melalui saliva, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Lagipula, Kise telah mendambakan Aomine untuk bertahun-tahun, ia tidak ingin hanya mencicipi karet yang alot sekarang.

Sementara ia berbicara, tangan Kise mulai menurunkan celana dalam Aomine. Perlahan, seolah ia ingin menyiksa mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya kejantanan Aomine yang hampir tegang terekspos sempurna. Mulut Kise kembali dipenuhi oleh saliva. Pikirannya tersapu oleh keinginan primal untuk mencicip yang seolah menguasainya dan sebelum otaknya dapat memberikan perintah pada tubuhnya, Kise telah merunduk untuk mencium kepala kejantanan Aomine.

Suara erangan yang terdengar selanjutnya tidak hanya berasal dari Aomine. Kise memejamkan mata saat akhirnya ia dapat mencicipi Aomine (walaupun sesungguhnya rasa asin daging Aomine tidak jauh berbeda dari rasa para kliennya). Ia membuka mulut sebelum mengulum hanya kepala kejantanan Aomine yang kini telah ereksi sempurna. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menekan ereksinya sendiri di balik celana jins yang ia gunakan, berusaha menahan klimaksnya.

Dari atasnya, Aomine merutuk kasar. Ia berusaha untuk mematri sosok Kise saat ini dalam ingatannya, tapi sensasi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya tak kuasa membuka mata. _Blowjob_ bukan hal yang asing baginya, tapi semua pengalaman yang pernah ia dapatkan sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan cara Kise memberikannya kenikmatan. Tanpa kesadaran, kedua tangannya telah menggenggam kepala Kise, memberikan sedikit dorongan agar si pirang menelannya lebih dalam—dan Aomine sama sekali tidak merasa malu dengan lenguhan yang ia hasilkan saat Kise menurut.

Berat ereksi Aomine di dalam mulutnya terasa begitu tepat. Kise tahu saliva telah membasahi rahang dan dagunya—bahwa ia terlihat sangat berantakan—tapi saat ini ia tidak peduli. Ia justru mengendurkan rahang, membawa Aomine masuk semakin dalam, melawan _gag reflex_ yang hadir saat daging Aomine menyentuh pangkal kerongkongannya dan tidak berhenti sampai ia merasakan hidungnya menyentuh rambut pubis Aomine. Kise hanya menarik diri saat ia butuh bernapas, lidahnya mengambil kesempatan menyusuri urat-urat nadi yang mengitari ereksi Aomine.

"_Fuck_—Kise ... aku tak akan bertahan lama!"

Jemari Aomine mengepal helaian pirangnya dengan sangat kuat. Kise mendesah di sekitar ereksi Aomine, dengan lihai membuka celananya sendiri hingga ia dapat memompa ereksinya yang sudah basah bersamaan dengan isapannya pada kejantanan Aomine. Mereka berdua tidak akan bertahan lama. Bertahun-tahun imajinasi liar akhirnya terealisasikan dan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan tidak mungkin dapat dibendung.

Kenyataan perbuatan mereka saat ini terhitung tabu dan penuh dosa hanya menambah hasrat mereka. Aomine mengerang saat pikiran itu hadir. Ia mendorong kepala Kise hingga seluruh ereksinya kembali tertelan dalam rongga mulut Kise yang hangat, basah dan—_Oh!_—saat Kise mengisap kuat, segala inti pembentuk persona Aomine pun terurai. Ia mencapai klimaks saat itu juga; cairan semennya dengan segera tertelan oleh sang inkubus pirang.

Desahan puas dapat terdengar dari Kise. Ia menjilati kejantanan Aomine yang kembali lemas hingga tidak ada semen menempel di sana sebelum melepaskannya. Tangannya yang memompa dirinya sendiri bergerak semakin cepat. Kedua matanya terpejam dan dengan bayangan wajah Aomine yang mencapai klimaks di benaknya, Kise pun akhirnya ikut tersapu dalam klimaksnya sendiri.

* * *

Setelahnya, Kise berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sendirian. Di luar, suara hujan mengguyur kota dengan deras dapat terdengar, diiringi oleh gemuruh petir yang menggelegar. Semua itu seolah tidak memengaruhi Kise. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong; ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kegelapan pekat yang menguasai kamarnya. Bau seks masih tercium kuat di kamar, tapi ranjang Kise terasa dingin. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda Aomine sempat hadir di sana.

Kise memejamkan mata, mencoba menekan kekecewaan dan luapan emosi yang kembali menguasainya. Lagipula, apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Sejak awal ia tahu Aomine hanya akan bersamanya sebagai bagian dari perjanjian mereka. Aomine hanya menggunakan jasa Kise, seperti semua kliennya, hanya saja ia tidak membayar Kise dengan uang—tapi dengan seks. Seulas senyum satir terbentuk. Kise diam-diam mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya sendiri yang telah mengubah Aomine Daiki menjadi pelacur sepertinya.

Lagi, ia dapat merasakan perih air mata menusuk kelopaknya yang terpejam. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, air mata selalu merayu Kise untuk terjatuh dalam pelukan kesedihan, menggoda dengan manja agar ia terlelap dalam tidur yang dalam—terus dan terus terlelap hingga ia akan benar-benar tenggelam.

Malam demi malam demi malam. Tidak pernah berubah. Mungkin seharusnya ia tahu lebih baik. Ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan; sosok Aomine sama seperti kunci emas atau bulan perak baginya—tak akan bisa tergapai. Kise hanya Si Bodoh yang tak tahu kapan harus menyerah, alih-alih bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Satu bulir air mata kembali meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Kise menarik napas gemetar sebelum tangannya mencari-cari botol obat yang ada di meja samping ranjang. Segera setelah menemukannya, Kise menarik tubuh hingga terduduk sebelum mengeluarkan dua tablet putih. Kembali senyum satir hadir di wajahnya.

Harapan Kise hanya satu: ia menunggu kedatangan pangeran yang akan membuat segalanya lebih baik, seperti dalam cerita Putri Salju. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin pangerannya akan datang karena orang sepertinya tidak pantas mendapat akhir yang bahagia. Dan jika harapan diibaratkan seperti nyala api lilin yang selalu dapat padam sewaktu-waktu, maka tablet putih di tangannya adalah bensin yang ia butuhkan untuk menjaga lilinnya tetap menyala. Kise tak dapat kehilangan harapan—karena itulah satu-satunya penopang hidupnya sekarang—sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membangun sangkar delusi bagi dirinya sendiri, mencerabut sayap-sayapnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri hingga Sang Pangeran datang untuknya atau kematian lebih dulu menjemputnya.

Ia menelan kedua tablet di tangannya, lantas menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang. Kegelapan mengepungnya dengan semakin liar dan ia siap menari bersama delusinya sekarang.

* * *

**To be Continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: **Tears of Rose (2/?)

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **7530 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Momoi Satsuki, OCs.

**Pairing: **_Unrequited_ AoKise, _slight_ AoMomo.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Kise membangun sangkar delusi di sekitar dirinya sendiri. Aomine mencerabut sayapnya tanpa sadar. Keduanya terikat dalam permainan yang seolah tak akan berakhir dan keadaan hanya diperparah oleh kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi. AoKise. Mature theme.

**Warning: **Prostitusi, adegan seks yang eksplisit (baik yaoi maupun sedikit hetero), kata-kata kasar, penyalahgunaan obat, _self-edited_.

**A/N: 1)** Selamat tahun baru 2014, semoga tahun ini pun diisi dengan banyak karya. :) **2)** Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan _update_ yang disebabkan oleh banyak hal. **3)** Cerita ini tidak jadi hanya _two-shot_, tapi kemungkinan besar tidak akan lebih dari 3-4 _chapters_. **4)** Di chapter pertama, Aomine dan Kise tidak melakukan apa-apa selain _blowjob_—dan itu pun hanya Kise yang berperan aktif—jadi bukan berarti saya memotong adegan itu.

Selamat membaca. :)

* * *

**[Selamat datang di panggung para pendosa; tempat permaisuri dan penyihir bersama berdansa]**

* * *

Bodoh bukanlah kata yang akan diasosiasikan dengan Momoi Satsuki.

Siapa pun yang mengenalnya dengan baik paham gadis itu memiliki otak yang brilian di balik penampilannya yang menawan. Lagipula, bagaimana lagi ia bisa mengumpulkan data sedetail mungkin dan memprediksikan perkembangan seseorang di kemudian hari jika bukan karena otaknya yang cemerlang itu? Keahliannya dilengkapi dengan kemampuan analisis yang di atas rata-rata dan mungkin karena itu juga ia memilih pekerjaan tetap sebagai seorang psikolog.

Selain otak yang cemerlang, sebagai seorang wanita Satsuki juga dianugerahi perasaan yang sensitif. Intuisi wanitanya yang tajam membuatnya tidak mudah dibodohi. Karena itulah, ia bukannya tidak tahu ada yang janggal dengan Aomine. Sejak awal, pernikahan mereka terasa seperti permainan yang konyol. Rumah tangga mereka tak ada bedanya dengan permainan rumah-rumahan yang dulu sering ia dan Aomine mainkan saat masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Hanya saja, kali ini mereka tidak lagi mencibir jijik saat berciuman.

Momoi Satsuki tidak bodoh. Ia juga tidak buta. Ia telah bersama dengan Aomine semenjak mereka masih memakai popok; selain orang tua Aomine sendiri, tidak ada yang mengenal pemuda _tan _itu lebih baik darinya. Ironisnya, hal itu juga berarti tidak ada yang mengerti Aomine tidak mencintainya lebih dari si jelita sendiri. Terkadang Satsuki ingin mencibir diri. Ia merasa seperti gadis bodoh. Gadis yang terlalu mendambakan teman masa kecilnya menjadi pasangan hidup layaknya serial cantik. Sekarang Satsuki tidak dapat menyalahkan siapa pun. Tidak Aomine, tidak juga pemuda yang telah merebut hati Aomine darinya, dan ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Satsuki tidak sebaik yang orang kira. Ia dapat menjadi egois demi keinginan pribadinya.

Faktanya satu: Momoi Satsuki mencintai Aomine Daiki. Persetan kenyataan pria itu tidak membagi rasa yang sama dengannya. Selama hubungan pernikahan yang sakral masih mengikat mereka, Satsuki dapat bernapas lega.

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Aomine semakin menjauh darinya. Bukan berarti itu hal yang baru. Kesibukan Aomine sebagai polisi—terutama di departemen pembunuhan—selalu menyita waktunya di rumah. Pekerjaan Aomine begitu penting, berhubungan langsung dengan nyawa manusia, dan ia tidak akan berhenti sampai kasus yang ditanganinya ditutup dengan sukses. Tak jarang Satsuki melihat Aomine dengan tekun menelusuri laporan-laporan kasus bahkan hingga tengah malam. Keberadaannya di ranjang mereka hanya sebatas raga, sementara jiwanya melayang begitu jauh.

Mereka memang suami-istri, tapi Satsuki tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran sosok suami pada diri Aomine. Satsuki tidak membiarkan kenyataan itu memengaruhinya. Ia tetap menemani Aomine dengan senyum cerahnya, dengan segala pengertian dan belaian lembut tiap kali Aomine ingin melepaskan penatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Aomine masih seorang pria dengan fisiologi normal. Ia tidak pernah menolak bujukan bersetubuh dengan istrinya.

Satsuki tidak keberatan dengan hitam pekat yang selalu menyelubungi ruangan saat mereka bercinta. Ia tidak keberatan dianggap sebagai pengganti sosok yang tak akan pernah bisa Aomine rengkuh seutuhnya. Pada akhirnya, Satsuki hanya akan memusatkan pikiran pada kenikmatan yang Aomine berikan, lantas berpura tidak mendengar bisikan nama asing yang lolos tanpa sadar dari bibir suaminya. Setelahnya, Aomine akan mendekapnya hangat. Sebuah ciuman disarangkan pada puncak kepala si gadis, disertai dengan bisikan maaf yang meninggalkan gaung dalam relung hati Satsuki.

Perkataan dapat menjadi lebih tajam dari pedang dan permintaan maaf yang tulus Aomine bisikan telah berhasil membunuh Satsuki berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya si gadis menjadi kebas. Kini tiap kali ia mendengar kata maaf yang terlontar dari Aomine, sudut-sudut bibirnya akan otomatis terkembang. Saraf-sarafnya telah tertumpulkan oleh sakit yang berkelanjutan, hingga senyum yang ia tunjukkan menjadi lebih meyakinkan. Kemudian ia akan menyapu bibirnya di atas bibir Aomine. Saat menarik diri, manik kembar matanya akan menatap langsung pada Aomine dan konfesi cinta pun terapalkan dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dai-_chan_. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Balasan yang Aomine berikan selalu sama, seolah sesaat ia berubah menjadi kaset rusak, "… Ya, aku tahu."

Aomine bahkan tak perlu lagi berpikir. Ia menjawab seolah perasaan Satsuki suatu hal yang pasti. Suatu hal yang pantas ia dapatkan tanpa apresiasi dan sekali lagi sebagian diri Satsuki kembali mati. Tapi tentu ia tak akan membiarkan Aomine melihat luka di hatinya. Ia hanya akan membalas dengan seulas senyum sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa panas oleh genangan air asin yang tertahan. Satsuki memaksa diri berhenti berpikir hingga ia terbangun di sebuah dunia ideal dalam tidurnya.

Memang menyakitkan, tapi Satsuki telah rela menjadi pengganti selama Aomine bersedia rebah di sisinya. Karena itu, saat akhir-akhir ini Aomine menolak setiap sentuhannya, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa takut yang mulai merambati sudut hatinya. Ia tahu Aomine sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan baru, tapi sikap Aomine terlalu tidak wajar—sangat tidak wajar—sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menahan curiga Aomine telah menemui orang lain.

Wangi samar parfum asing yang tertinggal di pakaian Aomine hanya memperkuat kecurigaan itu.

"_Nee_, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki mencoba memanggil dari arah ranjang sementara Aomine masih terduduk di meja kerjanya, seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada lembaran kertas data di hadapannya. Tak ada jawaban yang Satsuki dapatkan, tapi ia tidak lantas menyerah. Ia berjalan ringan menghampiri Aomine, kedua tangannya secara otomatis beristirahat di pundak bidang sang suami dan mulai memijat pelan. "Dai-_chan_, sekarang sudah sangat larut, kembalilah ke ranjang. Kau bisa memeriksa kasus itu lagi besok."

"Aku sibuk, Satsuki. Kau istirahat saja dulu, aku akan tidur setelah selesai mengurus semua ini."

Sekejap, bibir Satsuki tertekuk ke bawah. Kekesalannya hampir-hampir meruah melewati batas kesabaran, tapi lantas ia mengesah. Dengan sengaja, ia mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua, membuat payudaranya yang hanya tertutup gaun tidur yang tipis melekat di punggung Aomine. Seulas senyum puas menghiasi wajah jelitanya saat tangan Aomine berhenti menulis untuk sesaat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu, Dai-_chan_," bisikan Satsuki diikuti dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang dibubuhi pada tengkuk Aomine. Pada saat seperti ini, ia selalu bersyukur Aomine tidak pernah memanjangkan rambut melebihi tengkuk. Kedua tangannya yang semula memijat pelan kini melingkari pundak Aomine. "makanya, kembalilah ke ranjang … ya? Di luar juga sedang hujan deras, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghangatkanku."

Sebuah desahan terdengar. Aomine sedikit memalingkan wajah. "Satsuki, aku—"

Itu bukan penerimaan. Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengaborsi perkataan yang hendak terlahir dari mulut Aomine. Ia bergerak cepat, menangkap bibir Aomine yang masih setengah terbuka dan membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Bibir Aomine masih pasif di bawah lumatannya, kemungkinan besar karena terkejut, tapi Satsuki tahu cepat atau lambat insting Aomine sebagai pria akan mengambil alih.

Seperti biasa, prediksi Satsuki selalu benar. Ciuman Satsuki terlalu menggairahkan libido Aomine, hingga ia tak dapat menahan geraman yang membuat ciuman mereka sedikit bergetar. Kemudian ia mendorong kursi kerjanya menjauh dari meja dan Satsuki berinisiatif menempatkan diri pada pangkuan Aomine. Gadis itu menggeliat, berusaha menyamankan diri bahkan saat merasakan kejantanan Aomine yang mulai terasa keras di balik celananya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dengan desahan saat tangan Aomine menyusup ke balik gaun tidur Satsuki, menangkup dada telanjang gadis itu. Tubuh Satsuki menekan Aomine dengan semakin erat, tapi sebelum benaknya bisa betul-betul merasakan kenikmatan itu, suara dering ponsel Aomine menyeruak, membuat perhatian mereka tersentak kembali ke kenyataan.

Merah muda beradu pandang dengan biru kelam untuk sesaat, membagi percakapan tanpa kata-kata. Kemudian, seolah telah direncanakan, Satsuki perlahan beranjak dari pangkuan Aomine dan merapikan pakaian sementara si pria mengambil ponsel yang masih terus-menerus berdering tak sabar. Satsuki hanya bisa mengamati saat Aomine membaca _caller ID _yang terpampang di layar—ekspresinya sebisa mungkin dijaga netral—sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

Ia berusaha tidak tertarik dengan isi percakapan Aomine, tapi saat nada suara suaminya berubah gusar, dengan enggan perhatiannya pun tersedot kembali. Aomine kini telah bangkit berdiri, garis-garis wajahnya membentuk ekspresi kalut yang sangat jelas dan nada suaranya pun dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Mendengarnya, dalam hati Satsuki berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali Aomine mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti itu.

Kotak memorinya tidak berhasil memberikan jawaban; Satsuki terpaksa menelan kembali kekecewaan.

"Aku harus pergi."

Pernyataan tegas Aomine membuat Satsuki tersentak. Ia mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk melihat Aomine yang telah menyambar jaket kulitnya dan bersiap untuk pergi dengan perasaan kebas. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suaranya sendiri mengisi keheningan, "Di luar hujan deras, Dai-_chan_. Apa urusanmu begitu penting?"

"Ya, ada korban baru dari kasus yang sedang kutangani. Kis—maksudku, informanku yang menemukan tubuh itu. Aku harus bergegas ke TKP. Tidak usah menungguku pulang, Satsuki."

Anggukan Satsuki yang menjadi balasan terlewatkan oleh Aomine. Pintu kamar mereka menutup tepat setelah Aomine selesai berbicara. Ia bahkan tidak berpaling untuk memberikan Satsuki ciuman perpisahan. Untuk beberapa saat, Satsuki hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Kepergian Aomine seolah menghadirkan kekosongan yang begitu luas di dalam dirinya sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu harus merasa apa.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya dapat tersenyum lemah. Momoi Satsuki tidak bodoh; ia juga tidak buta. Aomine berusaha menutupinya dengan cepat, tapi Satsuki telah mendengar nama yang sempat terlontar dari bibirnya: _Kise_. Saat itulah Satsuki sadar, waktunya di sisi Aomine telah kadaluwarsa. Aomine telah menemukan matahari bagi dunianya lagi dan sungguh, jika bisa, Satsuki akan memberikan tempatnya dengan bijaksana.

Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat untuk itu semua.

Jemari lentik Satsuki bertaut di atas perutnya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menangkap debaran jantung yang masih berkembang di dalam sana; berusaha menangkap bukti kehidupan dari benih yang telah Aomine tanamkan—alasan utama Satsuki tak dapat mengalah.

"Cepatlah pulang, Dai-_chan_ … kurasa sudah saatnya kita bicara."

Lirihan Satsuki tertelan dan menghilang dalam kesunyian.

* * *

Tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Kise memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan semakin erat, tapi percuma. Derasnya hujan dan pemandangan di hadapannya membuat dingin menggigit hingga ke tulang. Ia tahu seharusnya ia bergerak; menjauh dari onggokan mayat yang masih tergeletak di hadapannya, tapi tubuhnya terpaku kaku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat mayat—karena kekerasan telah menjadi bagian dari dunianya sekarang—tapi biasanya ia dapat meyakinkan diri untuk tidak peduli saat melihat korban yang tidak ia kenali.

Sayangnya, kali ini ia tidak bisa berpura mematikan rasa. Tidak saat ia mengenali wajah korban. Tidak saat ia mengenal nama dan hampir semua seluk-beluk kehidupan korban.

"Urgh," rasa mual yang memuakkan tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Asam lambungnya seolah mendesak keluar, bersama dengan sisa-sisa makan malam yang baru ia santap, membuat kerongkongannya seperti terbakar. Sekuat tenaga Kise berusaha menahannya, tapi usahanya justru membuat tubuhnya limbung. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangannya, namun gagal. Untungnya, ia sempat bersandar pada dinding lorong yang dingin dan licin sebelum kakinya kehilangan tenaga. Perlahan, ia mendudukan tubuh dan memeluk lututnya erat. Ia membenamkan wajah, berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-paru yang terasa sesak.

Sementara itu, hujan masih tidak berbelas kasih. Derasnya air membuat tubuh Kise menggigil dengan semakin hebat. Sebagian kecil nalarnya yang masih bekerja menyuarakan peringatan, tapi Kise enggan mengacuhkannya.

Bukankah selama ini ia sendiri telah merayu Sang Maut dengan tiap tablet putih yang ia telan? Lantas apa gunanya melawan saat akhirnya Maut hendak merengkuhnya erat?

Lagipula, Kise tidak memiliki kecintaan kepada kehidupannya. Ia menghabiskan hari sebagai barang dagang, memuaskan hasrat dan keinginan para pelanggannya tanpa benar-benar menikmati sedikit pun momen-momen itu. Ia hanya berusaha melarikan diri dari rasa sakitnya dan walaupun ia tahu tindakannya justru akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, tak ada sedikit pun keinginan dalam dirinya untuk peduli.

Sekali lagi kegelapan mengepungnya. Kali ini Kise tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan. Ia terlalu lelah. Sayapnya telah diberatkan oleh terlalu banyak dosa dan kini ia tidak lagi bisa terbang. Ia masih memiliki secercah harapan saat menghubungi Aomine tadi, walaupun ia tahu sangat tak adil baginya mengganggu waktu kebersamaan Aomine dengan Momoi—ah, bukan, Aomine Satsuki sekarang—saat mereka memiliki kesempatan. Lagipula, nampaknya ia terlalu tinggi berharap. Karena lihatlah, sampai sekarang pun tidak ada tanda-tanda Aomine akan muncul.

Bahkan harapannya pun telah menelantarkannya.

Kise tersenyum samar. Mungkin memang sewajarnya. Ia pendosa yang tidak pantas diberi ampunan. Bukan tak mungkin harapan yang selama ini ia gunakan sebagai tali penyambung kehidupan justru akan ikut jatuh ke neraka bersamanya. Kise sudah terbuang dari dunia tempat Aomine berada. Tempatnya kini bersama para pendosa dan hanya kegelapan yang akan setia menemaninya.

Sudahlah.

Kise lelah.

Ia memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya perlahan semakin kehilangan tenaga. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan dingin walaupun giginya masih menggeletuk hebat. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu bibir dan ujung jemarinya mulai membiru. Tapi bahkan ujung-ujung sarafnya pun telah termatikan oleh dingin yang semula begitu menusuk. Sekarang yang ia tahu hanyalah kelelahan yang amat sangat dan rasanya tidur bukan hal yang buruk.

Ya, ia akan tidur.

Sebentar saja.

Lalu mungkin ia bisa tenggelam selamanya dalam gelap tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

* * *

Berusaha melihat di tengah hujan deras bukan hal yang bijak—terutama saat kau bahkan tidak memiliki payung untuk melindungi tubuh. Tetap saja hal itu tidak menghalangi Aomine untuk berlari kencang menuju tempat yang telah Kise sebutkan. Otaknya dipenuhi kekhawatiran saat mengingat nada suara Kise tadi. Ia terdengar begitu kacau—seolah sebagian jiwanya ikut mati bersama korban yang baru saja ia temukan—dan Aomine tahu Kise punya kecenderungan bertindak bodoh.

Sayangnya, hujan lebat yang menyerupai badai mencegah Aomine sampai secepat yang ia bisa. Saat ia akhirnya tiba di depan lorong yang Kise maksud, ia telah kehabisan napas. Rambutnya yang basah menghalangi pandangannya. Baju yang ia kenakan pun terasa begitu berat. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja yang Aomine pedulikan hanya satu—_Kise_—dan kepanikan yang ia rasakan seketika memuncak saat ia tak dapat menemukan sosok pemuda itu di tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

Rasa takut menyusup di sela kepanikan, memberikan gambaran-gambaran mengerikan di benaknya. Aomine mengatur napas, berusaha untuk tidak kalah dari ketakutannya sendiri, sebelum berjalan masuk ke lorong itu.

Yang pertama Aomine lihat: Tubuh yang terbujur kaku. Seorang pemuda, berambut pirang yang terlihat cokelat karena basah, dengan luka tikaman di beberapa bagian abdominalnya … serta setangkai mawar hitam yang diselipkan di antara jemari yang saling bertautan di dada. Seketika itu juga, Aomine berhenti melangkah. Otaknya meneriakkan satu nama (_Kise! KiseKiseKise, oh Tuhan, jangan!_) dan ketakutan yang menguasainya hampir membuat benaknya berubah gelap.

Cepat-cepat ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dengan gemetar. Ia butuh waktu untuk menguasai diri tanpa terpengaruh kenyataan.

_Tenanglah_, nalarnya berkata dan Aomine memutuskan untuk mendengarkan. _Tenanglah. Itu bukan Kise. Kau tahu ciri-ciri korban memang mirip dengannya, tapi itu __**bukan**__ Kise. Kise baik-baik saja. Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini, jadi tenangkanlah dirimu dan mulai mencarinya._

Kalimat itu terus ia rapal hingga terasa meyakinkan. Kemudian, menuruti perintah dari dirinya sendiri, ia menenangkan diri dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan. Hujan sudah tidak sekejam tadi. Bidang pandang Aomine yang semula begitu sempit perlahan kembali normal, tapi tetap saja kegelapan yang ada di lorong itu membuatnya sulit untuk melihat. Karena itu, Aomine bersyukur Kise mempunyai rambut pirang cerah. Kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menyadari sosok yang terduduk meringkuk di salah satu sisi lorong.

Kaki Aomine melangkah tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Ia mendekati sosok itu dengan tergesa dan panik yang semula sempat luntur kembali muncul saat ia melihat tubuh Kise yang menggigil hebat. Aomine bisa melihat penyebabnya. Bahkan dengan jaket tebal yang melapisi tubuhnya pun ia masih dapat merasakan dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan dingin yang Kise rasakan saat ini, apalagi pemuda itu hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana bahan (ada sebuah payung yang terjatuh di depan lorong; Aomine menduga itu milik Kise).

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu sudah berapa lama Kise berada di sini. Aomine hanya dapat berharap hipotermia belum menyerang si pirang. Kepanikan Aomine bertambah saat ia menghampiri Kise dan mendapati pemuda itu telah kehilangan kesadaran. Sebaris umpatan kasar tercelat dari bibirnya. Orang bodoh mana yang akan tidur dalam cuaca seperti ini? Seharusnya film-film Barat itu telah mengajarkan semua orang satu hal penting: Jangan sampai tertidur saat tubuhmu hendak membeku. Percayakan Kise untuk mengabaikan bahkan pelajaran itu.

Mencoba menghangatkan Kise dengan jaketnya yang telah basah pun percuma. Aomine mengesah pelan sebelum mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Ia menekan nomor salah satu rekannya dan melakukan percakapan singkat. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengakhiri hubungan telepon itu. Sekali lagi kesahan terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia melirik mayat yang masih tergeletak begitu saja di sana, lantas mendecih kesal, "Tsk, kalau aku tahu kau akan merepotkanku seperti ini, aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi, Kise." Gerutuannya kontras dengan tindakannya yang perlahan menarik tubuh Kise ke dalam rengkuhannya. Aomine mengutuk saat merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit Kise dan secara refleks mendekap pria itu semakin erat.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menyuruhmu makan nanti," gumamnya samar. Kise terasa sangat ringan dalam gendongannya—terlalu ringan hingga terasa tidak wajar—dan ia berusaha untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Kise _makan_.

(Jawabannya tidak pernah, karena setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka hanya membicarakan kasus yang sedang Aomine usut dan setelahnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang.)

Aomine hanya melirik mayat korban yang seharusnya ia periksa dari ekor matanya, sebelum berlari menjauh dari lorong itu. Mungkin nanti ia akan dimarahi atasannya, tapi saat ini ia tidak peduli. Lagipula, ia sudah menelepon rekannya untuk mengambil alih penanganan kasus kali ini dan ia memiliki prioritas yang lebih penting.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kise akan selalu lebih penting dari menangkap seorang pembunuh sialan.

* * *

Malam itu, Momoi Satsuki berusaha tetap terjaga di sisi ranjangnya. Matanya terpaku pada sisi ranjang kosong yang ada di sebelahnya dan saat ia akhirnya memejamkan mata, air mata yang selama ini ia tahan perlahan meninggalkan jejak di pipi porselennya.

* * *

Wangi kopi yang menguar kental di udara mengusik Kise dari tidur lelapnya. Perlahan, matanya pun terbuka, diikuti dengan erangan saat kepalanya seketika berdentum hebat seolah ada yang hendak menghancurkan otaknya dari dalam. Pandangannya buram dan berapa kali pun ia mengerjap, tetap saja penglihatannya menolak untuk menajam. Pada akhirnya ia mengesah dan memutuskan kembali memejamkan mata, berharap kali kedua matanya terbuka ia akan merasa lebih baik.

"Oi, Kise, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara gerutuan Aomine yang telah ia kenal dengan baik mengetuk gerbang kesadaran Kise, memaksanya untuk kembali membuka mata. Ia mengarahkan wajah sekenanya ke arah sumber suara. Pandangannya samar-samar menangkap sosok Aomine yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise mengerjap. Suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah, tapi kehadiran Aomine yang tidak terduga mampu mengusir sedikit kelelahan darinya. Ia berusaha untuk duduk, tapi sakit di kepalanya semakin menggila, hingga akhirnya ia kembali merebahkan diri dengan suatu erangan. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Aomine mengesah pelan sebelum pemuda itu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Kise memejamkan mata dengan helaan napas puas saat jemari Aomine menyisir rambut pirangnya. "Mm, kenapa Aomine-_cchi_ ada di sini?"

"Kau tidak ingat meneleponku semalam? Kuharap demammu tidak terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai kau lupa apa yang telah terjadi."

"… Semalam?" Kise mengerutkan alis. Sesaat benaknya hanya dipenuhi kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi kemudian ingatan membanjiri otaknya. Gambaran-gambaran mengenai mayat yang teronggok kaku di depannya; hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa henti; rasa takut dan panik yang menguasainya—semuanya kembali hampir secara spontan, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Di atas semuanya, ia mengingat bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dari kehidupan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kedinginan.

Sementara itu, Aomine hanya diam walaupun pandangannya masih melekat pada pemuda yang kini meringkuk lemah di tempat tidur. Sudah sewajarnya; mengingat kondisi Kise semalam, Aomine bersyukur ia hanya terkena demam tanpa pneumonia. Dalam diam, ia menyesap kopinya, memberikan Kise waktu untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Apa kau ingat sekarang?"

Anggukan lemah menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Kemudian kedua mata Kise kembali terbuka dan pandangannya tertuju ke arah si polisi. Bibir merah Kise terbuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian pandangannya memindai penampilan Aomine, diikuti dengan rengutan samar keningnya, dan yang terlontar dari mulutnya justru, "Kemana bajumu, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Sungguh, kalau saja Aomine belum menelan kopinya sekarang, ia pasti sudah tersedak mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga itu. "Kau dan otakmu yang ajaib itu," ia bergumam pelan, sedikit membiarkan rasa gelinya terlihat, sebelum mengacak rambut Kise dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kaukira bagaimana caranya aku menghangatkanmu semalam, huh? Sebaiknya kau berterimakasih kepadaku, Kise. Kalau bukan karena aku, kau pasti sudah mati beku semalam, dasar idiot."

Nampaknya demam membuat pergerakan impuls informasi ke saraf otak Kise terhambat, karena ia hanya menatap Aomine untuk beberapa lama sebelum pandangannya turun ke arah tubuhnya sendiri—yang tidak tertutup sehelai pun benang—di balik selimut tebal. Kalau yang ada di hadapannya saat ini salah satu pelanggannya, Kise pasti menduga mereka telah melakukan seks semalam. Tapi ini Aomine. Ia tidak akan mau menyentuh Kise _seperti itu_ kalau bukan karena perjanjian mereka.

Entah mengapa pemikiran itu tidak membuat Kise senang.

"Umm, terima kasih kalau begitu." Untuk sesaat, Kise merasa kekecewaannya terlihat jelas. Tapi lantas sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik nyaris secara otomatis. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum cerah telah menghiasi wajahnya dan nada suaranya kembali menggoda seperti biasa, "Padahal aku berharap Aomine-_cchi_ menjadi anak nakal semalam~!"

Aomine tidak merespon gurauan itu. Ia mengenal Kise lebih dari yang si pirang duga—dan kontradiksi dari yang orang-orang kira, Aomine bukannya tidak peka pada orang-orang di sekitarnya—sehingga ia tahu yang Kise tunjukkan sekarang hanyalah kamuflase untuk menutupi perasaannya. Dari dulu, Kise memang pengecut. Sayangnya, tentang hal-hal mengenai Kise, Aomine pun selalu berubah menjadi seorang pengecut.

Ia menaruh cangkir kopi di atas pangkuannya dengan pelan dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke inti permasalahan. "Jadi, apa yang sebetulnya kaulihat semalam? Aku ingin cerita detail tentang semua yang kaulihat, Kise. Semuanya; bahkan ke hal yang mungkin kau anggap tidak penting."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau melakukan interogasi seperti ini di kantor polisi? Lagipula, siapa yang mengurus TKP kalau kau justru mengurusku di sini? Jangan bilang kau bolos kerja, Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku tidak akan pernah lepas tangan seperti itu dan aku sudah meminta rekanku menangani TKP! Pihak kepolisian juga sudah tahu aku ada di sini. Semuanya sudah kuurus; tidak ada masalah," kecuali peringatan keras yang atasannya berikan lewat telepon tadi pagi, tapi Kise tidak perlu tahu soal itu. "atau kau memang ingin kubawa ke kantor polisi sekarang juga?"

"Tapi aku sedang sakit!"

"Makanya aku berbaik hati membiarkanmu tetap di sini! Argh, terkadang kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kise! Mulailah bicara atau aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu ke kantor polisi nanti!" Aomine hampir-hampir menggeram gemas.

Bibir Kise mengerucut. Ia mengangkat selimutnya menutupi sebagian wajah hingga hanya iris cokelat madunya yang dapat terlihat menatap ke arah Aomine seolah merajuk. "Kau bahkan tidak memiliki alat perekam. Kalau kau menginterogasiku sekarang, tetap saja tidak akan dianggap valid. Kenapa tidak menunggu saja hingga aku cukup sehat untuk memberikan informasi resmi?"

Gerutuan Kise sebagian besar teredam oleh selimut yang masih menutupi mulutnya, tapi Aomine tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Hal itu justru membuat si polisi semakin kesal. Kalau ia tidak sedang memegang gelas, Aomine pasti telah melempar kedua tangannya ke udara dengan putus asa. Alih-alih melakukan itu, ia hanya mendengus sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Kise melekat padanya saat ia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan tempat jaket dan kemejanya semalam bertumpuk.

Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi yang setengah kosong di meja samping kursi sebelum memeriksa saku jaketnya untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari: ponselnya. Memeriksa _gadget _itu sebentar, ia menemukan Satsuki telah meneleponnya sebanyak delapan kali—tanpa ada satu pun yang ia jawab—dan sedikit rasa bersalah mengusik pikirannya. Aomine lantas menangguhkan perasaan itu dengan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghubungi Satsuki nanti. Saat ia berjalan menuju ranjang sekali lagi, ia telah membuka aplikasi yang ia butuhkan—perekam suara—dan mulai berbicara dengan nada formal,

"Kasus A1029 Detektif Aomine Daiki meminta pernyataan dari saksi Kise Ryouta di kediaman saksi pada hari Rabu, 18 Desember 2022, pukul 08.20."

_(Sebetulnya, Aomine sama sekali tidak perlu mengatakan semua itu dan ia merasa konyol, tapi nampaknya Kise cukup teryakinkan dengan kalimatnya.)_

Ada jeda yang Aomine berikan setelah itu. Kise mengisinya dengan memberi pemuda berambut biru kelam itu tatapan tidak percaya yang hanya dibalas dengan alis yang terangkat, representasi dorongan non-verbal agar Kise segera bicara. Rengutan dalam hadir di antara alis Kise. Ini semua terlalu konyol baginya. Aomine terkadang bisa benar-benar keras kepala bahkan hingga melewati batas logika, tapi sialnya, Kise tahu Aomine tidak akan mundur sampai ia mendapatkan keinginannya.

Maka, dengan sangat berat hati, Kise angkat bicara.

"Baiklah. Uh, apa yang harus aku katakan pertama kali, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Ceritakan saja apa yang kaulihat kemarin, Kise. Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sana, apa hubunganmu dengan korban—kalau ada—dan hal-hal lain yang sejenis itu."

"Oh, baiklah ..." Walaupun berkata begitu, Kise tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memilih menurunkan pandangan ke jemarinya yang memilin ujung selimut tanpa sadar. Untungnya, kali ini Aomine cukup sabar memberikannya waktu merangkai pikiran. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ia akhirnya memulai, "Malam itu, aku baru saja selesai bekerja saat aku mendapat pesan singkat dari korban. Aku dan korban—mungkin kami bisa dibilang teman. Aku mengenal Takeru—itu nama korban, omong-omong; Akishima Takeru—sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia baru bekerja di tempatku, jadi aku dipilih untuk menjadi mentornya."

Kise berhenti bicara untuk melirik Aomine, tapi si polisi hanya diam mendengarkan sehingga ia kembali melanjutkan, "Yah, aku dan Takeru menjadi cukup dekat karena itu. Walaupun belakangan ini aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya karena … _well_, kami sama-sama sibuk dengan pelanggan kami masing-masing. Tapi kami masih sering berbagi cerita. Karena itu aku tidak kaget saat Takeru meneleponku semalam dan meminta bertemu." Sudut bibir Kise membentuk senyum getir. "Aku hanya terkejut saat menemukannya tak bernyawa seperti itu."

Jemari Kise refleks menggenggam ujung selimut dengan lebih erat sebelum melepaskannya. Saat ia melanjutkan, nada suaranya dipenuhi keringanan yang janggal. "Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang kulakukan setelah melihat tubuh Takeru. Semuanya menjadi sedikit kabur setelah aku meneleponmu, Aomine-_cchi_, tapi kurasa aku hanya menunggu di sana sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran dan kau menemukanku."

"Kaubilang korban mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadamu. Apa kau masih ingat isi lengkap dari pesan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang penting. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, Takeru hanya memintaku menemuinya di dekat kelab tempat kami bekerja. Dia bilang dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu … yang kuduga berhubungan dengan pelanggannya yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia temui. Kurasa Takeru menyukai pria itu dan dia memang sedikit khawatir karenanya, mengingat—" Kise tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Ia menatap ke arah Aomine dengan wajah pias sebelum terburu-buru melanjutkan, "Y-yah, intinya tidak ada yang penting dari isi pesan itu, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku berani menjamin."

Usaha Kise menutupi kenyataan di akhir kalimat terlihat terlalu jelas; Aomine memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dalam sela benaknya dan tidak mengejar lebih jauh kali ini. "Bagaimana dengan pelanggan yang korban sukai itu? Apa kautahu namanya?"

"Ah, namanya Tohru. Kobayashi Tohru, kalau aku tidak salah. Tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati kalau menemuinya. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Tohru-_san _beberapa kali, tapi dia … bisa menjadi sedikit menyeramkan."

"Akan kuingat itu." Nada datar Aomine menunjukkan ia tidak benar-benar peduli, tapi Kise hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa yang kaulihat malam itu, Kise? Maksudku, apa kau langsung melihat tubuh Akishima Takeru begitu saja atau kau menunggu dan merasa ada yang aneh sebelum akhirnya memeriksa lorong itu? Karena ayolah, tidak mungkin Akishima mengajakmu bertemu di lorong kotor itu."

"Yah, memang tidak. Takeru mengajakku bertemu di depan kafe yang ada di dekat sana—tidak di dalamnya, karena pada jam segitu, semua kafe sudah tutup—tapi dia terlambat. Karena saat itu hujan deras, aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mengunjungi kelab sebentar, sekadar menyapa para tamu di sana. Saat itulah aku melewati lorong itu dan … aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku memeriksa ke dalam sana, karena tidak ada yang aneh saat itu. Kakiku melangkah begitu saja dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan di sana."

"Jam berapa ini terjadi?"

"Aku tidak memeriksa jam, jadi mungkin agak tidak tepat, tapi kurasa sekitar jam 12.50 malam. Jalanan sudah benar-benar sepi saat itu."

Aomine mengangguk singkat. Ruang waktu yang diberikan Kise cocok dengan waktu panggilannya semalam. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak melihat apa pun yang mencurigakan? Orang-orang yang terlihat tidak biasa, mungkin? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat instingmu menyala saat itu."

"Kalaupun ada, rasanya aku tidak menyadarinya. Malam itu hujan deras, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku hampir-hampir tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Mana mungkin aku memberi perhatian pada semua detail kecil di sekitarku!"

"Mungkin tidak secara sadar, tapi alam bawah sadarmu pasti menangkap bahkan hal terkecil yang masuk ke bidang pandangmu," Aomine menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit mencondongkan diri ke arah Kise. "dan semua ingatan itu secara tak sadar terekam di otakmu. Kau hanya perlu menggali sedikit untuk memunculkannya kembali ke permukaan. Ayolah, kurasa melakukan itu tidak terlalu sulit."

"Mudah bagimu mengatakan itu," gerutuan Kise dilengkapi dengan delikan sebal. Saat Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan seringai arogan, Kise memutar bola matanya ringan dan, lagi-lagi, terpaksa mengalah. "Argh, baiklah, baiklah!" dengan embusan napas berat, ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu. Memanggil ke permukaan memori tentang dingin udara malam yang membuatnya memeluk diri di bawah payung, bising suara hujan yang menerpa permukaan payung dan atap-atap gedung serta jalanan aspal, suara-suara samar kota yang mulai tertidur. Perlahan semuanya kembali terbentuk di mata benaknya.

"Aku menerima pesan singkat dari Takeru saat melayani pelanggan terakhirku hari itu. Saat itu aku hanya mendengar suara dering ponselku, tanpa membaca langsung isi pesannya. Baru setelah aku selesai bekerja aku membaca isinya dan aku segera memberi balasan persetujuan kepada Takeru. Setelahnya, aku menyelesaikan transaksiku dengan pelanggan. Tidak ada yang aneh di sana, semua berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Pelangganku kemudian menanyakan tentang pesan singkat yang kuterima setelah kami berpakaian dan aku menjawab ada teman yang meminta bertemu. Mendengar itu, dia menawarkan tumpangan menuju tempat pertemuan. Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tapi karena ternyata di luar hujan deras, aku pun menerima tawaran itu. Tidak ada percakapan bermakna yang kami bagi selama perjalanan dan pelangganku tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia hanya meminjamkanku payung dan berkata, 'Sampai pertemuan kita berikutnya.'

"Hujan turun semakin deras saat aku menunggu. Aku tetap basah kuyup bahkan di bawah payung dan aku ingat dingin yang benar-benar menusuk. Saat itu Takeru masih belum datang, dan aku mulai berpikir untuk pulang. Aku ingat memandangi jalanan yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tergesa-gesa berjalan melewatiku tanpa melihat sekitar mereka. Setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menit, aku pun mengirimkan pesan ke Takeru untuk mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuan kami. Saat itulah aku berjalan melewati lorong itu.

"Aku tidak memerhatikan apa-apa saat itu. Aku hanya berusaha menahan payungku dari terpaan angin. Tapi … tapi kemudian aku sempat mendongak dan … kurasa aku melihat seseorang berjalan di depanku. Dia … nampaknya berjalan dari arah lorong, tapi langkahnya tidak terburu-buru. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya—dia memakai mantel hitam tebal dengan tudung yang ditahannya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak lepas—dan hujan deras membuatku agak tidak yakin benar-benar melihatnya. Tapi … yah, kurasa karena itulah aku berjalan masuk ke lorong itu."

Aomine menunggu hingga Kise kembali membuka mata sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Bisa kauberikan deskripsi sosok yang berjalan keluar dari lorong itu?"

"Entahlah, saat itu hujan deras, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan ragu. "Aku menduga dia seorang pria. Tubuhnya tidak setinggi aku, mungkin sekitar 170 senti, tapi nampaknya dia lebih berotot. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan deskripsi wajahnya, tapi langkahnya cepat dan mantap, jadi kuduga dia masih dalam usia prima. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat."

"… Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup," Aomine berkata setelah membiarkan hening mengisi ruangan untuk beberapa saat. Ia mematikan perekam suara di ponselnya setelah memastikan percakapan mereka tersimpan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam; Kise terlihat enggan berbicara setelah semua informasi yang diberikannya, sedangkan Aomine tidak ingin mengganggu Kise setelah apa yang dialaminya. Menjadi polisi mengajarkan Aomine satu hal berharga: Terkadang, menarik informasi dari saksi mata bukan hal yang menyenangkan—terutama untuk saksi itu sendiri.

Siapa pun pasti akan memilih melupakan memori yang tidak menyenangkan. Termasuk memori saat mereka menemukan TKP yang masih segar. Memaksa Kise mengingat kembali semuanya mungkin kejam, tapi itulah pekerjaan Aomine dan walaupun ia sedikit menyesalinya, tetap saja ia harus melakukannya. Sebuah desahan pelan terdengar memecah keheningan, diikuti dengan pekik terkejut dari Kise saat Aomine tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya.

"Aomine-_cchi_! Untuk apa itu?!"

"Untuk kerja kerasmu." Aomine menjawab dengan tenang sebelum beranjak dari ranjang untuk menyimpan ponselnya. "Aku tahu tidak mudah mengingat hal yang menyeramkan seperti itu, jadi kurasa kau pantas mendapat sedikit pujian dan lagi … wajahmu itu seperti anak anjing yang tertendang, kau tahu?"

Delikan yang Kise berikan sebagai balasan kali ini ditanggapi dengan kekehan. Kemudian sepi kembali menyapa saat Kise hanya menatap Aomine yang mulai memakai pakaiannya semalam. "Kau akan kembali ke kantor sekarang?"

"Mmhm. Aku harus segera memindahkan informasi yang kauberikan dan memeriksa bukti baru yang mungkin muncul."

"Begitu …," Kise bergumam. Ia menurunkan pandangan untuk sesaat sebelum menarik napas dalam. "Bagaimana dengan bayaranku kali ini, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Gerakan Aomine yang hendak memakai jaketnya terhenti sebelum berlanjut seolah tidak ada penundaan. Perlahan, ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Kise setelah berpakaian. Ada seulas senyum yang terlihat di wajah Kise, tapi lengkung bibir itu tak selaras dengan pandangan dalam matanya—begitu kosong, begitu tidak tertebak. Butuh segenap usaha dari Aomine untuk menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap netral. Ia bersyukur suaranya tidak mengkhianatinya saat bertanya,

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Kurva yang membias di wajah Kise merekah, bersamaan dengan bertambah pekatnya kegelapan dalam manik cokelatnya. Walau dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kise di mata Aomine hanya terlihat putus asa. Seberapa pun ia mencoba, satu-satunya perasaan yang dapat hadir dalam dirinya saat melihat pria di hadapannya saat ini hanya penyesalan. Lantas suara Kise mengudara, riang dan sarat kepalsuan,

"Bercintalah denganku, Aomine-_cchi_. Sekali ini saja."

* * *

**[**_**Pekik kematian kupu-kupu emas berkuasa; sepasang sayap tercerabut dalam kubangan dosa]**_

* * *

Ia melanggar tabu.

Sumpah yang ia buat kepada dirinya sendiri saat awal memulai negosiasi memuakkan ini dengan Aomine.

Sejak awal, Kise paham hubungan mereka berlandaskan kepalsuan. Ia sudah terlalu rusak untuk menjalani hubungan layaknya pasangan normal dan Aomine—semua situasi yang berporos pada mereka berdua—hanyalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hubungan mereka tidak memiliki masa depan. Kise telah bersumpah tidak akan memperburuk keadaan. Karena itulah ia tidak pernah meminta Aomine bercinta dengannya, walaupun seringkali ia harus menelan kembali kalimat permohonan yang telah menggantung di ujung lidah.

Ia pernah bersumpah tidak akan bercinta dengan Aomine dan selama ini ia telah memegang sumpah itu sebagaimana ia memegang aturan tidak ada pelanggan yang boleh mencium bibirnya—dengan tekad yang hampir suci. Tapi mungkin seharusnya Kise paham aturan tidak akan mampu mengekang seorang Aomine Daiki. Keberadaannya melewati segala batas aturan—segala batas norma dan etika—sehingga bahkan sumpah yang Kise buat kepada dirinya sendiri pun dengan segera luluh lantak.

Setengah dirinya berharap Aomine menolak permintaan bodohnya. Setengah dirinya yang lain—sisi yang jauh lebih jujur, lebih egois dan lebih memuakkan—berharap dengan sangat Aomine menyetujuinya. Tanpa sadar, Kise menahan napas. Ia hanya dapat menatap Aomine yang berdiri geming di hadapannya. Aliran detik seolah membeku, mengabadikan momen ini untuk mereka berdua.

Kemudian, tanpa kata-kata, Aomine melepas kembali jaketnya. Derit pegas ranjang dapat terdengar saat berat tubuh Aomine kembali membebani furnitur tua itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkup wajah Kise, mengabaikan tarikan napas tajam yang menjadi balasan, dan bertanya dengan tenang, "Apa kau yakin, Kise?"

Pertanyaan itu dorongan terakhir yang Kise butuhkan. Perasaannya kepada Aomine selama ini seolah meluap. Sebelum ia bisa memikirkan apa pun, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat. Ia merangkul leher Aomine dan menariknya mendekat. Sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan.

Satu lagi tabu terlanggar.

Kedua mata Kise terpejam erat saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Di sela manisnya penantian yang terpatahkan, Kise tetap dapat mencecap pahitnya penyesalan.

* * *

Jemari Kise yang menyentuh pipinya gemetar. Bahkan di sela ciuman yang mereka bagi, Aomine tetap dapat merasakan asin air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kise.

Mereka berdua tengah menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menghentikannya. Aomine tahu ia akan melewati titik tanpa kembali dengan ini; bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan lagi sama setelahnya dan jika ia sedikit lebih bijak, ia akan menolak permohonan Kise sejak awal.

Sayangnya, ia pun sudah terlalu lelah membohongi diri sendiri. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, selalu tersimpan hasrat untuk menjamah setiap inci tubuh Kise; keinginan primal untuk mencumbu si pirang dan meninggalkan bukti eksistensinya pada diri pemuda itu. Permintaan Kise hanyalah pembenaran bagi Aomine, namun ia tetap tidak menyesal telah menjadi orang yang culas.

Kise memejamkan mata saat Aomine perlahan menurunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia tetap memejamkan mata saat kemudian ciuman-ciuman kecil dibubuhkan pada tiap inci kulit yang dapat terlihat. Kontras dengan itu, bibir merahnya tak henti-henti merekah, melahirkan desahan, erangan maupun rintihan yang membuat Aomine semakin terbakar. Saat ciuman Aomine bergerak semakin turun, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di dada bahkan abdominal Kise, jemari halus menggenggam puncak kepalanya. Tubuh Kise bertaut tegang, seperti seutas tali yang siap terputus menjadi dua.

Melihat itu semua, Aomine seolah sengaja berlama-lama. Ia menyeringai saat dengan sengaja melewati ereksi Kise yang ada di hadapannya. Ciumannya menyapu bagian dalam paha Kise, cukup dekat dengan ereksinya hingga tiap embusan napas Aomine membuat Kise merintih, tapi tidak cukup tegas untuk memberikan Kise kenikmatan nyata.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_, berhenti mempermainkanku!"

Rengekan itu disertai dengan semakin eratnya genggaman di kepalanya, tapi Aomine mengabaikannya. Seolah tuli, ia hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya—membubuhkan ciuman di tubuh Kise—hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada kaki jenjang Kise. Ia tidak terburu-buru. Tiap ciuman yang ia berikan bertahan untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya kembali bergerak. Ia menyempatkan diri menciumi seluruh kaki kanan Kise—tidak melewatkan bahkan satu pun jemari—sebelum beralih ke kaki kirinya dan kembali bergerak naik.

Di sela kenikmatan yang mulai menumpulkan pikirannya, benak Kise seketika dipenuhi keyakinan Aomine sedang memujanya.

Saat akhirnya bibir Aomine mengelilingi kepala ereksinya, Kise sama sekali tidak dapat mempersiapkan diri menerima sengatan kenikmatan yang membanjiri tubuhnya; benar-benar tidak menyangka sampai tubuhnya terlonjak dengan pekikan kaget. Napasnya seolah tertahan di dada dan saat punggungnya kembali menyentuh kasur, Kise hanya dapat menggeliat di bawah kuluman dan isapan Aomine.

Aomine bukan profesional. Dari caranya memberikan _blowjob_, Kise dapat menduga ini kali pertama ia melakukannya. Tapi ia memperlakukan hal itu seperti ia melakukan basket, penuh dengan antusiasme, dan gerakan bibirnya yang ceroboh justru terasa begitu jujur bagi Kise. Tanpa bisa ditahan, bibir Kise kembali membentuk senyuman. Aomine bahkan belum menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya dalam memberikan Kise kenikmatan, walaupun permintaan Kise untuk bercinta bukan berarti ia mengharapkan kenikmatan.

Dada Kise terasa sesak. Semua perasaan yang ia pendam untuk Aomine seolah membentuk pusaran yang menyeretnya begitu kuat. Bersamaan dengan titik puncaknya yang semakin mendekat, Kise bisa merasakan luapan emosi yang mendesak untuk dikeluarkan. Ia berusaha meredam semua perasaan itu; betul-betul berusaha. Hingga akhirnya saat satu isapan dari Aomine mengantarkannya pada puncak kenikmatan, ia hanya dapat tersentak. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat saat ejakulasi, tapi tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Rasa tajam besi yang memenuhi mulutnya menjadi pengganti segala kalimat pengakuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aomine-_cchi_ ... aku mencintaimu._

* * *

Aomine menarik kepalanya dengan tajam. Ia terbatuk, sedikit memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna putih yang sempat memenuhi mulutnya. Kurangnya pengalaman menjadi dasar kesalahannya. Ia terlambat menyadari tanda-tanda yang diberikan oleh tubuh Kise dan saat sperma pemuda itu memenuhi mulutnya … _well_, Aomine tidak bisa bilang itu pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Masih terbatuk, ia menyeka mulutnya yang masih basah oleh campuran saliva serta semen. Ada rengutan dalam di wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa Kise curang karena tidak memberikannya peringatan verbal. Lagipula, Kise tentu tahu Aomine tidak memiliki pengalaman melakukan _blowjob_—terlebih kepada pria lain—sehingga sewajarnya ia memberikan peringatan saat akan klimaks. Iris biru kelamnya bergulir ke wajah Kise. Protes telah tergantung di ujung lidahnya—hanya untuk ditelan kembali mentah-mentah saat pandangannya terjatuh pada raut wajah Kise.

Jika seseorang memintanya merangkum ekspresi Kise saat ini dalam satu kata, Aomine tidak akan dapat melakukannya.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kise benar-benar berlawanan dengan perkiraannya. Seharusnya, pria mana pun yang baru saja ejakulasi akan merasa puas dan ringan. Seharusnya, saat ini Kise hanya dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terbayangi oleh apa pun. Aomine mengira Kise akan terlihat puas atau setidaknya malas, tapi garis-garis wajah Kise begitu jauh dari hal itu sampai-sampai Aomine hanya dapat menatap dengan tertegun.

Alih-alih kepuasan, yang terlihat pada wajah rupawan Kise hanyalah penyesalan yang dalam.

Rasanya seperti ada yang menampar Aomine tepat di wajah. Hatinya mencelos menyadari apa yang ada di pikiran Kise. Bahkan dengan kenyataan mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkan hal ini pun, Kise tetap merasa dirinya pendosa; seseorang yang merayu Aomine ke atas ranjangnya, membuat si polisi mengkhianati ikrar suci yang pernah ia lafalkan. Padahal, bukan Kise yang bersalah di sini. Bagaimanapun juga, Aominelah yang menolak menghiraukan berat cincin yang melingkari jemari.

Rasa bersalah membuat Aomine meregangkan tubuh hingga ia dapat mencium Kise sekali lagi. Sayangnya, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Saat rasa asin yang lebih familier dari asin air mata menyapa indra pencecapnya, Aomine segera menarik diri. Merah darah mewarnai bibirnya seperti gincu murahan—identik dengan warna yang melekat di bibir Kise. Perlahan, Aomine menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya pada bibir Kise yang terluka. Tatapannya semakin kalut saat Kise berjengit spontan.

"Kenapa kau menggigit bibirmu sendiri, Kise?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan lembut. Sangat lembut sampai-sampai Kise tidak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, berharap Aomine tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh. Untungnya, hanya kesunyian yang membalasnya. Untuk sesaat, Kise bernapas lega. Sampai akhirnya suara Aomine kembali menyusup ke telinganya dan kali ini, ia terdengar begitu lelah.

"… Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Sontak kedua mata Kise membuka. Ia menatap Aomine dengan panik yang terpantul jelas dari dua kolam madunya. "TIDAK!" Jawaban itu diberikan dengan nada tinggi, disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang secara otomatis menggenggam baju Aomine. "Tidak! Kumohon, Aomine-_cchi_, jangan berhenti. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi kumohon—aku benar-benar memohon padamu—jangan berhenti sekarang. Aku tak akan memiliki kesempatan bersamamu seperti ini lagi, jadi kumohon … _kumohon_ jangan rampas kesempatan ini dariku."

Suara Kise menghilang dalam lirihan. Kemudian, satu-satunya kata yang memenuhi telinga Aomine hanyalah permohonan yang tak henti-henti. Genggaman Kise di bajunya sangat erat, tapi Aomine tidak dapat merasakan rembesan air mata dan itu hanya membuat segalanya lebih buruk.

Kali ini, Aominelah yang memejamkan mata. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak entah berapa lama, ia merasakan panasnya air mata yang tertahan. Ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, membuat napasnya tersengal. Dengan susah payah Aomine mengatur napas hingga ia merasa dapat berbicara dengan normal.

"Aah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Tidak akan." Sebuah ciuman pada puncak mahkota berwarna emas. "Di mana kau menyimpan kondom dan lubrikan? Kita membutuhkannya, Kise."

Sekali lagi Kise menggeleng. Kali ini lebih tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau memakai kondom, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku ingin merasakan dirimu—seluruhnya—tanpa pembatas apa pun. Aku bersih. Aku berani bersumpah aku bersih. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal STD, aku janji."

"Baiklah, tapi kita tetap membutuhkan lubrikan. Di mana kau menyimpannya?"

Kise menggumamkan jawabannya—laci kedua meja samping ranjang—dan Aomine dengan lembut melepaskan genggaman Kise darinya. Ia beranjak hanya untuk sesaat dan kembali lagi dengan sebotol cairan pelumas yang memang dikhususkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Mengesampingkan botol pelumas itu sebentar, Aomine mulai membuka pakaiannya—dengan jemari yang anehnya begitu mantap—sampai akhirnya tubuh telanjangnya terekspos sempurna.

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya terasa begitu lambat tapi juga cepat. Aomine merasa seperti berjalan dalam tidur—atau berada dalam air—saat Kise kembali merebahkan diri dan, dengan gerakan yakin, merentangkan kedua kakinya hingga Aomine dapat melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingat berapa lama ia mempersiapkan Kise—walaupun ia masih dapat mengingat rasa takjub saat jarinya yang pertama melesak masuk dalam tubuh Kise yang begitu sempit dan panas—sampai akhirnya Kise yang sudah tidak sabar memerintahkannya untuk _lakukan saja_.

Aomine tidak yakin ia benar-benar sadar saat menuruti perintah Kise, tapi tubuhnya mengingat pengalaman itu dengan sangat baik. Ia ingat rasa gugup yang menguasainya sejenak, disusul dengan ketidakpercayaan saat tubuh Kise yang begitu sempit—dan Kise _benar-benar_ sempit, Aomine tidak percaya ia telah melakukan ini sebagai pekerjaan selama bertahun-tahun—perlahan menerimanya. Saat akhirnya ia terbenam seutuhnya dalam tubuh Kise, Aomine hanya dapat tertegun. Ia tidak pernah merasa selengkap ini sebelumnya. Tidak bahkan saat ia bercinta dengan Momoi di ranjang mereka.

Kemudian, ketidaksabaran Kise kembali mengambil alih. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tajam—suatu pernyataan lugas ia bosan menunggu—membuat Aomine tersentak sebelum akhirnya mulai bergerak. Awalnya, gerakan Aomine begitu kaku; begitu canggung. Ia masih tak percaya betapa sempitnya tubuh Kise dan di satu sisi otaknya, Aomine masih memiliki ketakutan ia akan menyakiti Kise jika bergerak terlalu kasar. Tapi Kise—yang untuk pertama kalinya Aomine ketahui begitu agresif—menggeram rendah dan mengaitkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggul Aomine. Ia membalas setiap gerakan Aomine dengan lebih tajam sebelum akhirnya menariknya ke dalam ciuman kasar.

"Aku tidak akan rusak hanya karena ini, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau tidak perlu menahan diri. Ah, bukan … aku _tidak ingin _kau menahan diri."

Kise menatapnya lurus saat mengatakan hal itu. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari pandangannya dan hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Aomine terpatahkan. Ia membalas dengan geraman rendah sebelum mulai bergerak tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Tubuh Kise tersentak kasar. Aomine mungkin akan mengkhawatirkannya kalau saja ia tidak mendesah puas dan justru mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Aomine dengan erat.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dengan bebas dari jendela kamar Kise membuat Aomine dapat melihatnya dengan jelas saat mereka bercinta. Pandangannya tak sedikit pun lepas dari pemuda itu, menangkap setiap perubahan ekspresi, setiap rekahan bibir yang menghasilkan desahan, dan setiap bulir keringat yang meretas di keningnya dengan begitu seksama. Kotak memori Aomine bekerja keras menyiapkan tempat tersendiri untuk pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Suatu tempat yang dapat Aomine akses kapan pun ia inginkan.

Ia tidak ingat berapa lama mereka bercinta. Waktu terlupakan dan terabaikan. Bahkan suara detik jarum jam pun terkalahkan oleh bunyi derit pegas ranjang serta lenguhan mereka yang melebur menjadi satu. Mereka berdua seolah terpisah dari dunia nyata—hingga satu saat dering ponsel Aomine yang begitu ia kenal mengoyak delusi mereka.

Gerakan Aomine bahkan tidak berjeda. Ia hanya memejamkan mata saat lagu yang telah disetelnya hanya untuk Momoi Satsuki—istrinya—mengalun dengan konsisten, menjadi latar belakang yang begitu ironis dalam permainan ranjang mereka. Saat akhirnya suara itu lenyap dan kembali tergantikan dengan kesunyian, mereka berdua bertatapan. Ada pengertian yang terbagi di sana dan dengan satu ciuman terakhir Aomine mempercepat gerakannya—hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai kepuasan.

Aomine mendekap Kise erat saat akhirnya ia merebahkan diri. Kemudian sebuah ciuman disarangkan pada puncak jaring-jaring emas yang terlihat kusut. Ia tidak melewatkan ironi manis yang hadir di sana, mengingat ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama kepada Satsuki tiap mereka selesai bercinta. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada permintaan maaf yang ia bisikkan. Tidak ada pula pengakuan perasaan.

Bersama Kise, yang ada hanyalah kesunyian ... dan kehangatan tubuh mereka berdua.

* * *

**To be Continued …**

* * *

**Additional A/N: **Saya lupa mencantumkan hal ini, tapi STD akronim dari _Sexually Transmitted Diseases _atau Penyakit Seks Menular yang umumnya disebarkan melalui hubungan seks baik oral maupun anal atau vaginal.


End file.
